Alternate Chronicle: Our Hero Academia
by Drago3511
Summary: Two new students are coming to the famous UA High School, to train young people with superpower Quirks to become true Heroes! Both stand out from the crowd as they aren't your typical students in a Japanese school, but that's because they're American! Sean Sky and Deion are going to take the school by storm! Rated T for violence and language. Sean x Mina, Deion x Momo
1. A Budding Heroic School Life

Drago: "Greetings and salutations, everyone! Drago3511 here with my buddy koolken256 to bring you a special co-written Alternate Chronicle for you all!"

Kool: "Yep, I'm here because I like this show a lot and thought 'what the hell, I'll give him a hand.' Anyways, Drago, mind if I say how I do disclaimers first?"

Drago: "Go right ahead, bro."

Kool: "I don't own anything so please don't sue me! ... Ok, now you can do your normal one, I'm going to go make sure everything in this world is stable. Call me when you need me."

Drago: "Hahaha, alright. Anyways, like Kool, I absolutely love this series, My Heo Academia, and have had a thought of how a good Quirk would work for Sean, and he thought of one for his OC Deion as well, who you might have seen in my other stories. And like he said, he's giving me a hand and we're bringing these two together in yet another story. This time as students in the prestigious UA high school!"

Kool: *Off somewhere in the background* Yeah, they're going to kick ass and take name alongside the students of Class 1-A, the Hero course!"

Drago: "Though what their Quirks are and what exactly is going on... well, you'll just have to see for yourselves. And without further ado, the true disclaimer. Neither Kool nor myself own anything of the MHA franchise except for any characters, Quirks, and anything else we come up with on our own. Oh, and before I forget, there's one more thing we have to say."

Kool: *Still off in the distance* "About time, thought you were going to forget to say it. On the count of 3. 1.. 2... 3!"

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"**

Kool: "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"Well, today is the day."

A lone white American boy stood in front of the large gates of UA High School; standing at 6'2" with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in the school uniform and standing there almost frozen in time. Because of his height and race, he seemed out of place among some of the other students passing him by. Even those who looked animalistic or even alien. It was just a week ago that he had left his hometown and country behind to move to Japan.

This young man who was 15 years of age is Sean Sky, son of American heroes Captain Sky and Sky Maiden. Back home, his parents are famous for being one of the Top 10 Hero Couples in the country. While it wasn't VERY common for spouses to be Heroes together, it did happen enough to warrant a special category for it. Now, back to the reason that this young man had moved to Japan.

His parents, being the heroes that they are, were requested to move their hero agency across the world and relocate to Japan, where there has been a recent spike in villain activity. Of course, they couldn't pass up the chance to help people in danger. But they also couldn't leave their youngest child behind, and the rest of their family had busy lives of their own and couldn't look after him. His older brother had gone into working in a steel mill, using his Hydrokinetic Quirk to cut metal much more quickly with pressurized water streams. And his older sister, who was born Quirkless, took up a managerial position at a large chain sports store. So, his parents decided that the best thing to do was to bring him along to Japan and have him enroll in UA.

Captain Sky was one of the foremost Wind Quirk users in America, having the title of the High Flying Hero. And his wife, Sky Maiden, used her own Hydrokinetic Quirk and a special hydro pack to fly through the air with pressurized bursts and steam power. They were well-known enough in Japan to be able to talk with the UA principal and get Sean in through recommendations with the rest of the staff. Though the tricky thing about his enrollment itself is, well...

He wasn't very fluent in Japanese.

It's actually one of the reasons why they didn't want him to take the exam. He wouldn't be able to understand a good chunk of the instructions and such, even with how much he had been studying the language since they had given him the news about the move. Plus, the time between the actual exam and the submission of the results of said exam to the students who partook of it was a time he spent putting extra studying in so that he could at least speak better. He could read it fine more or less, but listening and speaking were a bit of a struggle. Even as he was now, on his first day, he could only make out every few words that the other students were saying amongst themselves as he still stood there in front of the gate.

Sean took a deep breath and smacked his cheeks to regain his composure.

"Alright, do or die time. You can do this, Sean. Just remember your studying and you should be fine..." He then started walking through the gate and towards the front door of the building. But as he made it halfway, he overheard another conversation that got his attention.

"…Once more thanks for your help back in the Exam. I thought I was a goner!" Sean heard a voice behind him, which was clearly a female voice speaking much more fluent Japanese showing she lived there all her life, which prompted him to turn around, seeing two of his new classmates. A girl who was completely pink and had beady yellowish brown eyes with black sclera, and a young African-American man with short black hair and was about the same height as Sean, both his age.

"No problem, we're lucky Midoriya came and punched that 0-point faux villain in the nick of time. Some other people would have been hurt if that thing went unbeaten." The boy said, also in clear Japanese, which Sean was able to understand him a bit better since he spoke with more of an American accent. But he picked up the word 'exam' out of what they were saying.

"You guys took the exam, right? How was it?" Sean asked both of them more in English, which confused the pink skinned girl a bit, but they both stopped just in time. "Where are my manners? Sean Sky, Class 1-A." He offered in his more broken Japanese to the both seeing that the first time confused the girl as he stuck out his hand. The African-American boy took it, smiling as the girl giggled at his use of her native tongue. As the two boys shook hands, a feeling took over them for a moment. _'Something is familiar about him.'_ They both though at the same time before they released each other from their grip.

"I'm Deion, just that. Also in Class 1-A." Deion introduced himself before the pink girl bowed her head.

"I'm Mina Ashido, it's a pleasure to me you. I'm going to assume you got in on recommendation?" She asked as Deion chuckled, making sure Sean understood what she asked, which he can tell he did before he smirked a bit.

"Yeah, if I'm correct, he's the son of Captain Sky and Sky Maiden; if the last name 'Sky' means anything." Deion added as Sean froze a bit.

"Didn't know my parents were as popular as they are outside the states." He said as Mina also knew who they are and even more so, grew a bit of a smile.

"Yeah they're amazing, when they work together it's like true love at work!" She said a bit rapidly, which Deion happily translated for Sean.

"Anyways, back on topic, you were wondering about the exam right?" Deion asked, leaving Mina to her thoughts about two of her favorite heroes.

"Yep, I was just wondering what it was like." Sean told Deion, the curiosity marked on his expression. Deion sighed a bit.

"You're lucky you got in on a recommendation. " Deion said as he looked over, seeing Midoriya walk through the gates, glad to see he was even walking again. "Let me tell you what went down…"

 **(Flashback)**

Running through the streets of the large mock city, Deion was doing his best to rack up the points he needed ensure he would be able to make into the Hero class, and moreover, to get into UA. While he could have gotten with a good word from a few heroes he knew personally, he would rather do it this way, it was fairer.

All around him, the point robots were getting taken out left and right, Deion had just slammed his fist into another one, breaking it with ease when a massive shadow cast over them. Everyone looked up, seeing the massive 0-point robot looming over the buildings which were stories tall themselves.

"You got to be Kidding me!" One voice said as people turned to run, seeing the robot's steps were huge… it was going to kill them if they didn't move. Chucks of cinderblocks rained down from the falling buildings.

 _'This is nuts.'_ Deion thought before seeing someone trapped under fallen debris. "Fuck! Got to help-." Deion though before seeing a figure leap high into the air; Izuku.

 _ **"SSSSSMMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!"**_ He heard the other boy roar before with a mighty blow, Izuku punched the robot, people stopping in awe at the sight. Deion though glanced down and saw someone, frozen in fear behind the falling robot: Mina Ashido.

"Get moving!" Deion called before his own legs slightly glowed red. And with a burst of speed, he took off, leaving imprints of his shoes in the road as his feet carried him to Mina, just in the nick of time as well he was able to scoop her up and ran out of the shadow of the fallen mecha….

 **(Flashback ends)**

"… And I got rescue points even for saving her… though she saved me after I tripped and almost hit a wall. I would have been fine though." Deion said. "But yeah, the exams weren't as bad as I though… they were worse." He said as Sean gave him a look of pity for a moment as Mina finally stopped gushing… as well as someone else overheard the story.

"Oh… sorry about that." A new voice said to them. All three of them looked to see Izuku standing there. "Hi… My name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." His composure was a little stiff, but from the way he seemed a little out of breath made it seem like he ran all the way here, and excitedly no doubt. It was then that he took notice of Deion and Mina. "That's right, you two were in the same exam group as me! But you..." As he trailed off, he looked slightly up at Sean, being unfamiliar with this other American boy, who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh... well, I got in on recommendations... though there's a reason for that besides my Quirk. My name is Sean Sky, and-"

"Wait! Sky?! As in Captain Sky and Sky Maiden?!" Izuku blurted out, catching Sean more off guard than the other's reactions. Like Mina, Izuku had sparkles in his eyes, but his were much more intense and fanboyish. "CaptainSkyisanamazingwinduserherocapableofcreatingtornadoesonhisfingertipsalonethatcanexpandoncommandandtrappeopleinsidewhileSkyMaidenusesherwaterabilitiestocreatepowerfulburstsorliquidweaponsand-"

He went on rambling like this for a short time, making all three teens look at him oddly as he went on and on about Sean's parents and their many feats. It wasn't until he actually noticed their looks that he shut up a bit and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Um, did you guys hear all that?"

"Like every fifth word, man. You're some kind of super fanboy, huh?" Deion asked, making Mina and Sean both nod at this. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't get going now. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression."

The group of four went on inside the large structure and started looking for their assigned classroom, all of them being in 1-A.

"1-A, 1-A... this place is huge..." Izuku muttered.

"Isn't that it?" Sean asked. He noticed the '1-A' sign above the doorway, but then the actual door itself reached all the way to the high ceiling towering a good 15 feet above them at the very least. The door itself had '1-A' written on it vertically in a massive red font. "Kinda big, though..."

"Kind of!?" Izuku exclaimed in shock at how little Sean seemed to care. But in fact, the door was a bit intimating for him as well.

"So… We going to open it or not?" Deion asked as Mina reached for it.

"I got it, you bunch of babies." She lightly teased them as she swung open the door.

"I am Tenya Iida and I-."

"I don't get a rats ass who the hell you are!" It seemed that two students were talking… fairly loudly too, about the fact that one of the students had his feet on the chair. That Student was Bakugo. Sean noticed Izuku freeze up seeing both of them, but brushed it off.

"Midoriya… Say something." Deion was able to say as Ida matched over and tried to reintroduce himself to the group.

"It's fine, I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He said as Deion glanced over to Bakugo.

"But I would agree with Iida here… I mean Tenya. Get your damn feet off the desk" He said as Sean took a look at the rest of class, some were impressive, some were…

'Is that a Toddler?' He thought.

"He tree guy, why are you and Darkest Knight here so tall?" Bakugo shouted at them.

"Who died and made you King of the class?" Sean asked.

"Oh, falling boy!" A voice said behind them as they turned, Ida, Deion, Mina, and Izuku knew who they were looking at a girl with brown hair. Ochaco Uraraka was her name as she introduced herself properly to everyone. Sean still was given Bakugo a look coyness as he stood there.

"Want something tree man." He said, noting how tall Sean is.

"What's your quirk? Growing stupidly tall, just stay out of my way if you know what's best for you!" Bakugo shouted as Deion sighed and translated, seeing a bit more of confusion on Sean's face.

"I hope Japanese is on your class list for this year." Deion said as Sean seemed to ignore Bakugo, infuriating the hot head even more.

"Wow, you all took far too long to shut up." A voice said behind them, which caused everyone by the door to tense up a bit, stopping in their tracks as all 6 students by the door seem too looked down for the source of the voice. Laying there in a sleeping bag, slurping up something in, looks like ones of those applesauce pouches, a man laid there looking up.

"Anyways if you're here only to make friends, then you can pack up and leave right now." He said before yawning and standing up.

"Take your seats." He said. He clearly reads everyone's files as he was speaking in a way Sean could understand. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Now, let's get then to the P.E grounds. We're going to do a Quirk Apprehension test." He told them. Everyone took a look around, thinking they were going to do something else. "

"So go get dressed." He said before walking off.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, Mr. Aizawa decided to drop yet another bomb on them.

"Whoever gets the lowest score is being expelled on the spot." He said in a deadly serious tone. Sean could hear Izuku shaking in his shoes where he stood.

"You should be fine, you passed the entrance exams." He tried to reassure his friend as best he can. They all then watched Bakugo throw a ball into the air using his Quirk, which it went pretty far from the extra power in the pitch due to an explosion.

"Ka-chan's Quirk would help with that…" Izuku started to go off another one of his rambles, which Sean stepped way from him and over to Mina.

"Alright, we are going to start…." Mr. Aizawa said as he walked over to give everyone a bit of time to warm up. He then heard a grunting coming from behind a building before Deion walked out from where Sean heard it.

'Why… is he shirtless?' he though as Deion forgot to put back on his shirt. Though he didn't have time to ponder on it, the first test was starting…

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-meter Dash**

Sean had taken off his shoes beforehand and left them in the building. He was doing some light stretches before he was called up, alongside Mina, who noticed this and looked at him confused, even though she was doing the same thing. He simply smirked at her.

"My Quirk works better without my shoes, you'll see."

 _ **On your mark...**_

 _ **Get set...**_

The speed-tracker robot set up to the track voiced the preparation mark and while Mina got in a sprinter's position, Sean crouched down a little bit and held his arms behind his back. When the starting signal was fired to start the test, gusts of wind swirled around Sean's arms and pushed him forward as he started running. Not long after he jumped off the ground and two more gusts of wind swirled around his feet and propelled him even faster, rushing by Mina quickly in the beginning of the race, then the robot and logging his time.

 _ **3.54 seconds!**_

He then cut the wind as he passed by and skid to a halt. While it might seem like that would hurt his feet when he landed, the moment his feet touched the ground, some of the dirt beneath them formed to his feet and wrapped around them to create a sort of Earth Cushion. Though no one seemed to notice.

"Darn, I thought I'd be faster" He snapped his fingers in disappointment, but was still satisfied that he made it in less than 4 seconds, if barely. The dirt around his feet dispersed back into the ground before he walked back to the others with Mina.

"So you can control the wind just like your dad! That's really cool!" She stated, which got an embarrassed chuckle out of him.

 _ **3.36 Seconds!**_

Sean whipped around seeing that Deion, in a heat after him with Kirishima, had crossed the finish line. The only person who was faster than him was Iida. But what got people interested was the fact his feet broke the ground from where he started.

Deion sighed. "Damn, slower than I thought." He said.

 _'That was him going slow!'_ A lot of people thought, hearing that statement.

Sean grinned at him. "Nice one man." He said as Deion smirked back.

"Thanks, nice run too." He said before he looked to the next test.

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

 _'My Quirk isn't that physical, but if I can just...'_

Sean focused on building some wind pressure around his hand, then trying to use it to push down on his fingers harder than he could by himself. He felt the wind swirl around and released it, getting a slightly above average result. He let out a sigh. Not really of disappointment, but not one of relief either.

"Oh well, there will be other tests."

Next to him, however, Deion locked in about 200, not like the 700 the guy with multiple arms had, but it wasn't bad. Deion chuckled hearing Sean's statement.

"Guessing your quick isn't fit for this?" He asked his new friend who gave him a scowl.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Sean added.

"Hey, my dad is good friends with him." Deion said back.

"Wait, who is your dad?" Izuku asked, hiding his grip test. Before Deion could say something, it was time to move on to another test.

* * *

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

Like in the first test, Sean used the wind around his arms to propel himself over the sand pit. However, there was one difference this time around. Underneath his feet, the ground lifted up and angled ever so slightly to give him a better launching platform. This time, however, he wouldn't be able to fix it and get by on just wind alone. Someone would find that elevated ground.

He knew he was out of power, so he had to make a choice. Deion didn't even make it to the sand pit, falling face first on the ground… had, everyone heard the thud on that one. "Is he going to be ok?" Kirishima asked, though He gave them all thumbs up, he was ready for the next test now.

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated Sidesteps**

Sean used the wind underneath his feet to propel him back and forth instead of in a constant gust to be able to handle the steps instead of floating above the ground.

Deion didn't even do it, opted out of this one, though he just stood there for his.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball Throw**

Standing in the center of the circle, Sean got into a standard pitcher's stance. Once again gathering the wind around his hand before he reached back and let loose a mighty pitch that pushed some of the wind back against him. It flew far into the air, but not with nearly as much force as Bakugo's demonstration shot that parted the clouds. However, that doesn't mean that it didn't go far. It flew across the field and landed a good distance away on the ground, logging the distance on Aizawa's device.

 _ **716.5 meters**_

"Yosha!" He cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

Soon after, Deion was worried, seeing Midoriya break his finger to throw it so far, also over 700 Meters. He didn't want him to get expelled. Though he did notice how a few other students were calmer. He walked over to one, a girl with black hair that she had up, Momo Yayarozu.

"You seem to be taking this test a bit too calm, that confident in your quirk?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure this is just a ruse to get us to try our best." She said,

"Momo, by the way. I sit two seats away from to your right." She introduced herself.

"Deion, and I noticed." He said as it was Deion's turn. He stepped up, gathered some power into his right arm, letting the Ball go, and with force just like Izuru, boy did it go.

 _ **720.3 meters.**_

"Nice." Deion said, smirking as he beat Sean again. Though he knew now this Izuku was safe from being kicked out of the school.

* * *

 **Test 6: Sit-Ups**

Sean and Tenya paired up for this portion of the test. He initially spotted Iida as he did his set, then they swapped placed. He was able to speed up the process of his ascents a bit by releasing some small amounts air pressure from the back of his hands, but nothing too much.

Deion was paired up with Bakugo of all people, who kept calling him weak every count.

"Shut up or I'm going to knock you out." He said, and the pair still fought as they went on, getting their sets done in the time, they both did 70 each, mostly because half the time Bakugo was trying to blow Deion up, but that's beside the point.

* * *

 **Test 7: Seated Toe-Touch**

There wasn't much to do as far as his abilities go in this test, so Sean had to rely on his standard physical fitness. Though he was decent at this as he had been doing daily stretches for years. Though the toe-touch was still a tad strenuous for him. He was far from the most flexible person in the group.

Same result from Deion, really. He was a power-type, but he didn't slack on his morning exercises.

* * *

 **Test 8: Long Distance Run**

Like the first test, Sean held his arms back and ran with the wind blowing around them to push him forward. He was paired up with Tenya and Souji for this test as the track was set up in three lanes. Iida still placed in first, but Sean wasn't too far behind him. Souji was crossing last, as his Quirk wasn't necessarily built for speed.

Also placing in first in his heat was Deion, which was him with Bakugo once more, and amazingly Izuku, who Bakugo kept calling Deku. Deion used his power he had saved up and zoomed over the finish.

With all the testing done, Sean noticed someone peeking at them from around a building.

 _'Is.. that... ALL MIGHT!?'_ He though. He knew he was a teacher there, but why was he peeking around the corner? But right now, All Might wasn't his biggest concern, he a much more pressing manner to tend to.

"… Are you going to put your shirt back on?" Sean asked Deion, who blinked a bit.

"I didn't even realize I had it off still." He said as everyone around him, their group of friends seemed to sweat drop.

 _'He's hopeless!'_ They all though at the same time.

Once it was revealed who was going to pass and who failed, Izuku seemed to lose all color in his face. He failed, which to Deion's shock he took it that way. Sean seemed to be also worried about the fate of their new friend until their teacher gave them another curve ball.

"No one is getting kicked out." He said with a somewhat creepy looking straight face, but the tone was somewhat funny.

 _ **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"**_ Most of the class, besides a few people including Deion, exclaimed.

"You should have told Momo-chan. I was completely clueless until you mentioned something." He said to the black haired girl who looked a bit confused at the point. Even more that he added the 'chan' suffix to her name. He likely didn't even notice that it slipped out.

"I thought everyone else would have figured it out, I'm sorry." She said a bit nonchalantly.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by in a flash after that. Izuku went to see Recovery Girl after the test to get his broken finger fixed, and everyone waited for him after school. Everyone being Ochaco, Tenya, Mina, Sean, and Deion.

"Anyways, let's do this Sean. I'll help you learn Japanese in a better way. This broken stuff you've been speaking all day isn't going to fly with some people." Deion said as he smirked at his new friend.

"And what do you want in return?" Sean asked him, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Nothing, except to not hear you butcher each word when you speak. Don't work, since they mainly teach English and such here, you're going to learn to speak all kinds of languages." Deion said. The sun was setting the sky off in amber as Izuku, or Deku, as both Bakugo and Uraraka were calling him, stepped out of the building. But in the shadow behind him, was once more…

"All Might?" Deion said his name this time, but it wasn't in surprise, but one of seeing someone you know from a distance. Though he whispered it, so no one really picked up on what he said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He said taking off after the famed Hero. This got the others to blink and look back at each other in confusion about why he left so abruptly. But they took his advice and started to walk home.

Meanwhile, Deion approached All Might, in his Skinny form as it seems, the man didn't notice him.

"What are you doing snooping around?" Deion asked addressing him like he's known him personally for years. All Might gave him a smirk and a lazy Look.

"What, I can't just be a good teacher and see a student off?" All Might had leaned on the wall a bit as he looked at Deion. "I'm surprised you didn't ask your father to guarantee you a spot in UA." He said as Deion grinned.

"You know me, I rather do things the hard way." He said watching his friends walk off. "How's the injury?" Deion asked without looking at him.

"Not getting better if that's what you're asking." All Might was fixed on Izuku, his words of what he said to him a while back ringing in his ears. "You and your friends look after Young Midoriya. He's going to need all the support he can get." It was a vague statement, which for now, not many would understand.

"Don't need to tell me twice... and if you see my dad, tell him I said hi... and I'm going to redeem Will." Deion then took off to catch up with his friends, leaving the damaged famed hero to his thoughts.

 _'Interesting crop of students. I have high hopes that not just Midoriya, but all of them, will one day outshine me.'_

Back with the others, Sean was trying to hold up a conversation with Izuku and the others, and doing mildly okay. It turns out that 'Deku' is an insult that Bakugo has been calling him since they were little, but he accepted the nickname a little too quickly when Uraraka used it. He also noticed that his face turned beet red the moment he did, hinting that he either had a crush on the 'infinity girl', or that he wasn't very good with girls and he's just accepting it. Though whenever Mina chimed in, it wasn't the same reaction.

"Hey, Sky-kun." Ochaco chimed in, trying to grab his attention. He blinked at the use of his name but noticed she said it in the same way with Izuku and Tenya.

"What is it?" The brunette boy asked back. She got the same bright-eyed look that Mina did earlier that morning outside the gate.

"Is it true that your parents are the American hero couple, Captain Sky and Sky Maiden?" Yup. Sure enough, his parents were quite the deal in Japan. It's likely because their agency had moved overseas. He scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, they are." The moment he admitted it, Ochaco clapped her hands together in excitement.

"That's amazing! Do you think you could introduce us sometime?" Even Izuku's ears perked up at the request and Mina smiled brightly, probably hoping to get autographs from the two.

"If you all want to come over at some time, sure. Maybe we could have a study group or something."

"Did I hear something about studying?" Deion caught up with the group after they passed the main gate and started walking down to the train station. "You're not trying to get rid of me already, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sean said with a smirk. "I mean, Iida seems like a strict and rigid tutor, and Midoriya would probably too distracted by one of his hero rambles." He said it in mostly English, which made the others look at each other again. Though Tenya seemed to pick up on a good portion of it, nodding slightly and not taking the 'strict and rigid' comment too personally.

"What about Uraraka and Mina?" Deion asked his fellow American. Sean put a finger on his chin and thought a bit.

"Couldn't say, really. But I guess I'll find out as we hang out together. They're both nice, at the very least." He showed partial indifference towards his new friends, but Deion raised an eyebrow. True, it was just the first day of school, but he felt like there was something else to his words. But he decided to leave it be for now.

"Well let's just focus on getting home for now. Then we can talk study plans after school tomorrow."

"Yeah, totally." The pale-skinned boy nodded.

And so marked the end of the first day of their first year at UA. Being a hero school, one could only assume that things would be getting more interesting from here on out.

* * *

Drago: "Aaaaand, CUT! Phew, not a bad start off, I'd say."

Kool: *is exhausted* So much... typing!

Drago: "Okay, I admit that I'm to blame for that. Next time, I won't give you as big of a workload as this chapter."

Kool: You so owe me for this! But yeah, it was my pleasure.

Drago: "Now, to mark a couple things off. First note that to make things a little easier on our part, we replaced two students from the 1-A Hero Course so that we didn't upset the student balance of the series. Though you probably guessed that with the replacement of "I CANNOT STOP TWINKLING!" during the 50-meters."

Kool: "I never liked him... so he had to go. But yeah, just 2 students were replaced with Both Sean and Deion. Also, you might have noticed that someone didn't really reveal his Quirk, that comes next chapter."

Drago: "Also starting next chapter, we'll be doing character bios, including Quirks, on OC characters. After reading the manga and seeing that Horikoshi-sensei did that for characters throughout the series, I thought it would be a good thing to do."

Kool: "Good thing you thought of that because I didn't. Also, want to tell them the pairings or should we save that for another time?"

Drago: "I usually do it in the story summary, honestly. Unless it's a harem pairing and it would take too much space there, and save it for the end of a chapter. So I'll deal with that. Now before this gets too long, we'll be signing off until next chapter. Because we're pretty much motivating each other to do this together, we're gonna try to pump out a chapter every month or so. Expect it to be a good read, everyone. Until next time, ja ne!"

Kool: "See Ya!"


	2. Heroes vs Villains - Deion: Past

Kool: "Here we are! Chapter two of Our Hero Academia! Sorry for the long delay, life can be a pain in the ass."

Drago: "Isn't that the truth? We both have our fair share of distractions from writing. Between work and school... mostly school for this guy." *points at Kool*

Kool: "Yep, switched schools, moved, and such took a toll on me, but like my other works, always thinking about working on these and do when time allows me. Anyways, Anything you want to mention before we do the disclaimer, Drago?"

Drago: "Hmm... a bit of self-advertisement if you don't mind. Just real quick."

Kool: "Well, this story is on your profile, not mine, so go ahead."

Drago: "True, true. Okay, so I just want to remind everyone that I still have an open poll on my page for the Forgotten Chronicles one-shots. Stories that I had planned at one point, but never made it into the final cut. The top two winners will be written out, so keep those votes coming!"

Kool: "I should go vote on that..." *ponders for a moment* "Ok, let's get on with the Disclaimer and of course the school's Motto! Neither Drago nor myself own anything of the MHA franchise except for any characters, Quirks, and anything else we come up with on our own."

Drago: "Nicely said, buddy. Now, 3... 2... 1..."

Both: _**"Go beyond...PLUS ULTRA!"**_

* * *

Waking up from his sleep, Deion could only hear the ringing of his phone, it was early, very early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the time; 5:34 am. The caller ID of the phone made him sigh as well. It was his father.

"Yeah dad, good morning." He said answering it.

"Just wanted to say good morning." The voice of a Pro-Hero said on the other line.

"I had to go overseas last night so I couldn't call you after your first day of class." His father said. Deion tapped his fingerings at the desk next to his bed.

"I'm glad you let me take the exam… It's what he would have wanted me to do too." Both men tensed up a bit at those words.

"I saw All Might yesterday too, did he tell you my message?" Deion asked as his father merely made a sound in agreement.

"I'm assuming I woke you up early so I'll leave you be, I might not call until next week at the latest. Make me proud Deion…"

And with that, the pro-hero, his father, hung up. Deion hung up the next moment as well, placing a hand on his face.

"This might be a long day." He said as he decided then to get up and out of bed…

* * *

At the same time, Sean was up bright and early as per his normal routine, getting accustomed to his new home all the while. It was a bit bigger than his home in the states, but nothing extravagant like a mansion. He was soaking in the tub in a slightly discolored water, from a specially made bath bomb that his mother created.

Along with being a pro-hero, she was a chemist and inventor who creates the gear she and her husband used in their hero duties.

"Ah... nothing like a good soak before the day..." He sighed in relief and let himself sink into the water, completely submerging himself for a minuted before poking his head out again and reaching for the shampoo. "I wonder what's on today's agenda for school... hopefully Aizawa-sensei will go a bit easier this time, but that's only wishful thinking. For a pro-hero and a teacher, he's a bit of a weirdo."

His thoughts drifted to the rest of his classmates, especially his new friends and he smiled a bit. "At least I made some friends in the first week. I'll have to introduce them to everyone when I get the chance, maybe over a video call." Continuing his cleaning, he scrubbed his head into a nice lather before dipping again to rinse, before rising up in a dramatic Jaws-style way and shaking the water out of his hair.

"Well, time to get dressed and eat, don't wanna keep anyone waiting." Grabbing a towel that was beside the tub, he stood up and wrapped it around his waist before draining the water and stepping out onto the bath mat covering a patch of the tile floor. Then he opened the door and peaked out real quick to make sure his parents weren't in the hall and dashed to his room real quick down the hall. "Note to self, get a bathrobe... towels are a bit too breezy."

* * *

 **(Later that day, Class 1-A)**

The whole class had gathered once again after lunch, with a couple students being barely on time. Tenya was reprimanding Bakugo again for putting his feet up on his desk, Tokoyami was conversing with Souji over some music, Tsuyu, Mina, and Ochaco were chatting normally, and other normal high schooler things. Sean was flipping through his notes and a Japanese dictionary to work on his broken speaking, which improved a little since his arrival.

"Oh, Sky-san." A timid voice caught Sean's attention and made him look up from the books. It was Izuku, who was walking in just now with Kirishima. The American brunette waved to them. "Good morning, what are you doing?"

"Hehe... practicing my Japanese. Still a bit shaky on some things, admittedly." The other boys chuckled at him and Kirishima peered over his shoulder at his notes.

"Man, you're hardcore about it though. You've been studying our language for a while now, even before you showed up."

"Yeah... I can understand it well enough, but I still butcher some words. But hey, practice makes perfect."

"Kinda reminds me of Midoriya's notebook. He's always mumbling and nose-deep in it." Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head from that statement.

"It's not really study material though, more like a record I keep about pro-heroes because they're so cool... I've been told I'm kind of a fanboy." Both the other boys chuckled at his response. It was only natural that Izuku would look up to pro-heroes, most people do because of the amazing work that they do, capturing villains, rescuing people, just helping those in need. It's all the motivation aspiring young heroes like themselves would want, to have a standard to set themselves up to.

Meanwhile, wandering down the halls, Deion began to think to remember something All Might said to him a while back.

 _'Just… show them you're a hero, and all will be forgiven.'_ He thought as he looked at the time, seeing it was just about 12:32 already.

"Crap, already late for my next class." He said hurrying off to get to class. "If I remember correctly, it's Hero Basic Training... which means..." He trailed off and walked into the classroom, where everyone else had ended up sitting where they were supposed to be in their seats, with only his seat and the teacher's podium empty. And all the eyes of his classmates fell upon him as he entered and closed the door.

"Uh... sorry. Not the teacher. Who is it, anyway?"

" _ **I am...**_ " A familiar voice echoed behind him, a loud and manly voice that he knew all too well.

 _'Oh crap, don't tell me he's going to...'_

" _ **...using the door like a normal person!**_ " All Might walked in and stepped through the door fiercely, accidentally knocking Deion across the room in a comical fashion as the young man slid across the floor. While he was recovering, everyone else looked in awe at the Number One Hero march his way into their room, up to the podium in a vibrant red, blue, white, and yellow suit with a long red cape. A hero costume from the Silver Age. Deion wordlessly went to his seat while All Might went on to explain what the class would be about, which is teaching the basics of training them to become real heroes, as the name of the class implied.

"Today, we'll be working on _**THIS!**_ Combat training! And to go along with that, we have _**THESE!"**_ He pointed dramatically to a wall in the class, where panels slid out and revealed numbered containers, one for every student in the class and were assigned to the arrangement of their seating order. "Costumes made to match with your Quirks, and were based on requests you sent in before school started!"

Everybody's eyes went wide, their very own hero costumes! This is what they've REALLY been waiting for!

"Afteryou all change, gather in Ground Beta!" He was met with a collective response of 'Yes sir!'

* * *

 **(After everyone changed)**

All Might stood readilly waiting in front of the gates leading into Ground Beta. Not long after, it opened up and revealed everyone had changed into their respective gear and walked out confidently for the most part. And each design was as unique as the student it belonged to. Like Bakugo having grenade-shaped arm braces, Tenya wearing a mecha-style armor suit, Tsuyu wearing a wetsuit with large goggles, etc.

Sean was wearing a red sleeveless gi top, with white belted bracers on his forearms, and a black belt with a stylized 4-point star-shaped belt buckle wrapped around his waist over the gi. Skintight blue pants were worn over his legs, but he didn't seem to be wearing any shoes or socks. A long flowing black scarf was tied loosely around his neck and over his shoulders, draping down almost like a cape, and he had a tribal style hoop necklace on a leather cord hanging over his chest. On his belt were a couple utility pouches and a sports bottle containing water.

Deion's outfit mirrored a more rugged style, like Kirishima's. He lacked a shirt as to show off his bare torso like during the physical tests, though he had a simple black eye mask on to cover his eyes. The rest of his clothes looked very plain, like a street brawler. With blue jeans and dark maroon shoes laced up almost like combat boots. But if one looked closely enough when he walked, there wasn't much of a sole on the bottom, just enough to keep the shoes from coming off his feet easily. His wrists were wrapped in bandage-like cloth, and he had an empty wide holster on his lower back, attached to a belt.

The rest of the class went on per normal, giving explanations on how the exercise of the day would work and how teams would be picked. With a setup of 2-on-2 heroes vs villains style, hiding a fake nuclear warhead inside of a building. Each pair would be given a role of capturing tape for one each, so four rolls of tape. The victor is decided whether by a time-out in favor of the villains, either team captures the other, or the heroes successfully get to the bomb. Each team would be picked by drawing lots, with the following results:

Team A - Izuku and Ochaco

Team B - Souji and Todoroki

Team C - Mineta and Momo

Team D - Bakugo and Iida

Team E - Sean and Mina

Team F - Deion and Koji

Team G - Denki and Kyoka

Team H - Tsuyu and Tokoyami

Team I - Ojiro and Hagakura

Team J - Sero and Kirishima

The first match would be Team A as Heroes, and Team D as Villains, Izuku and Bakugo could feel the intensity between each other as they went off to the designated area, while everyone else went to the monitoring room.

And intense it was, Bakugo showed no mercy whatsoever as if he were actively trying to kill Izuku. And some believed he was. Izuku himself was thoroughly convinced. But he didn't give up in the slightest, he fought back to the best of his ability, even breaking one of his arms in the process to not only shock his childhood friend turned rival, but also to give Ochaco the opening she needed to knock Tenya away from the bomb to grab it in time to grab the win for them.

Izuku went off to Recovery Girl after that for the rest of the day to heal his broken arm. And the following battles, while not as intense all went off without much incident and on schedule.

* * *

After the conclusion of the last battle of Team G vs Team C, All Might once again shoved his hands into the drawing boxes labeled 'Heroes' and 'Villains'. "Alright, everyone! The last pairs to proceed with the training are..." Trailing, off, he pulled both hands from the boxes, holding up the lettered balls from each.

"Team E will be Heroes! And Team F will be Villains!" The announcement caused Sean and Deion to look over at each other briefly.

For a moment, Deion tensed up slightly at the term 'Villain" He was hoping his team wouldn't be the villains. Koji looked over at him as well before they walked over to their starting post. All Might gave the rules like with everyone else, just making sure they knew the rules, though, after the battle between Izuku and Bakugo, some rules were changed because of how close they came to really hurt each other. All Might noticed that something was also, the air was a bit tense too. Deion already had a lot on his mind today, so being a villain doesn't seem like the best choice.

Sean and Mina headed outside of the building, knowing their goal full-well. "Hey, I get a feeling that Deion will do what Bakugo did and try and intercept us. If we run into him, slide right past him and head for the warhead. I'll keep him busy."

"Right, okay!" Mina nodded with one of her traditional grins while Sean nodded back and adjusted the scarf around his neck. He checked once more to make sure that everything on his suit was as he asked the school to design, down to the utility belt he asked for.

"Hey, Koji..." He said to his partner who looked a bit startled when he spoke. Both were in their spot next to warhead, but something different about Deion, Koji can tell because they been talking since they were paired up. "I need you stay and protect the warhead at all cost. Just stay here and let me protect you." He said as he had a look on his face that said he didn't like what was happening. He hated the term 'Villain'. Even more so, when it's used on someone in his family...

 _"He... He..." He couldn't believe his eyes... his older brother... killed by his own father..._

All Might the whole time seemed in deep thought about something. He should though this one through. 'But, If he's going to go anywhere, he has to understand what it's like to be a villain.' He thought.

And then, the starting signal was sounded, and the pair of heroes ran into the building.

With a flash, Deion took off down the hall, he had to not destroy the place and not let the Villains... wait not, heroes, get the warhead. It might be easier to think they are heroes wanting to stop villains from taking the warhead, but that wasn't the point... Why was he so worried about this!?

"Damnit." He rushed down the halls, saving what has built up before for when the fight starts. He knows that Sean is his opponent. He still doesn't know much about his Quirk and what he can do. So he had to keep on his toes.

When they came upon some stairs, Sean looked to Mina and crouched down. "Get on my back, it'll be quicker if I fly us". The pink girl hesitated for a second, maybe even blushed ever so slightly, but she agreed to it and got on him piggyback style, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Here we go!" He generated wind around his hands and feet and propelled them up the building, keeping an eye out for anything in case he needs to make a quick dodge.

 **"Quake Punch: 4.0!"** Their plan didn't work out as well as they thought, around a tight corner and without much time to think, Deion's fist landed on Sean's side. The impact wasn't too hard, but it was enough to knock him off balance. They finally came face to face. "Hey guys, sorry about that." He said to them as he looked at Sean, sort of ignoring Mina.

"Mina, I don't like to hit women if I don't have to, your opponent is Koji if you can find him." Was all he said to her before his full attention was on Sean, not saying anything to him. He though was getting ready for his next move.

Sean grit his teeth as he skids to a halt, the skin on his feet wasn't dragged and burned by the friction though. "Well, it looks like we both had the same idea. Mina, get going." She nodded and got off his back, creating some acid underneath her feet and sliding by Deion as Sean got back to a standing position.

Once she was around the corner, Deion's legs shook slightly for a moment.

"Let's do this." His whole tone has changed from his normal, friendly one, it was filled with disgust, not for Sean, but for himself. But like Sean, he didn't want to fail. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible." He was ready to use the capture tape, he was going to deal with Sean first and then go after Mina, and convince her to surrender. Meanwhile, someone else notices something was off about Deion; Momo. "All Might, I think something.. weird is wrong with him." She noted. All Might nodded his head.

"Not worry, I'm sure young Deion is just a bit nervous." He lightly lied. _'Just hold it together, this should over soon.. And Sean, go easy on him.'_

Sean got to thinking to himself. _'Something's not right... even if he wants to get it over with, I know that the capture tape won't work on a power type like him. I don't know the specifics, but I'm gonna have to get a little creative here and take a page from dad's book.'_ The wind gathered around both his arms and he swung them as if shaping a circle in front of him. The wind in the room picked up and spun, creating a current down the entire hallway and Deion could feel himself lifting off the ground. **"TRAP TWISTER!"**

He was stuck in mid-air, he couldn't move much before of the vortex Sean had created. This was something his dad would do. Deion had to think quickly. He wasn't sure if Sean would keep this up forever. He though didn't have much to counter him. But he can do something. He pulled back his arm, aiming at Sean.

 **"Quake Punch: 6.0!"** He said as he punched forward, created a One for All type burst of power that he used to try and not only break out of the trap, but also do some damage to Sean at the same time.

Thinking quick, Sean slammed his foot on the ground and erected a wall of concrete and tile to block the burst enough to minimize the damage, but keep his arms free to keep the twister in place. The sudden use of Terra-forming made everyone watching double take, except All Might himself.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought he had a wind Quirk like his dad!" Denki shouted, making some of the others nod in agreement.

"But it looks like he does... so where did the earth wall come from?" Todoroki contemplated the question but came to a quick conclusion. Sean's Quirk was very much like his own.

This also surprised Deion a lot, briefly taking him out of his funk as he looked at him. "What did you just do?" He asked. He realized then his plan did work, his punch was strong enough to overpower Sean's Twister. But with a wall of earth in front of him, Deion could very much use this as well.

"You know what... I don't care." He said as he punched himself in the chest a few times before his fist began to Glow. _'Last of my power, for now. Didn't store up a lot, need to recharge.'_ He thought as he looked at the wall.

 **"Quake Punch: 5.0!"** He called before his fist slammed into the wall Sean created, shattering it with ease, But he ducked around a corner after he did so, not wanting to be caught in another wind trap, wind doesn't help him in the slightest. The brunette hero trainee grabbed the lone bottle from his belt and opened the cap, taking a swig of water and then putting it back. Not seeing Deion, he decided to proceed down the hall with caution.

Having run off, Deion needed Sean or someone or thing to hit him hard, while running was slowly recharging him, He would have to run around for a long time for him reach a decent level. _'What do I do... what would... no, he wasn't a villain, he wouldn't think about this!'_ Deion was a bit conflicted right now, he was constantly reminding himself that this was just for school. He stopped to listen for Sean, get a fix on where he was. Though he couldn't hear much of anything. Since Sean was barefoot, he didn't hear the clack of a shoe tapping on the ground.

Sean moved with the lightest of footsteps, using the wind he creates to propel him with a quiet breeze that also cushions his landings, making his way closer to Deion without the young power type noticing. Without a sound, he opened his mouth and the water he sipped earlier was spit out onto his hand. It didn't splash, but it landed in a wavy orb shape in his palm before it seemed to spread and overlap to the exact shape. Stopping before he hit the corner, he places his hand on the wall, and the water seemed to stretch from his fingertips, curving around and continuing along the length of the wall, though lower to the ground to avoid being seen.

Deion thought it was too quiet as he moved around himself, feeling more energy welling up inside him. _'What is he up to?'_ He thought as he begins to think about returning to Koji, thinking that Sean may have left to link back up with Mina. _'Damn I let my guard down.'_ He took his hand and slammed it into the wall, feeling how much power that added to him. 'This should be enough for now.' He said as he put his back to a wall, stopping. "Ok Sean, wherever you are, I'm ready." He said as his voice carried down hallways. His mind was a bit unnerved by the fact Sean was the 'Hero' in this still. _'I'll be damned if anyone calls me a villain.'_ His mind was buzzing with just this fact alone, it's messing up his game for sure.

 **[Deion…. Huh, he doesn't seem to have a last name, odd. Anyways his Quirk: Kinetics! It's completely different then what you are thinking, he's a Shock Absorber who can dish back out what was given up to 10X more powerful than his opponent, and you don't want to push him to his limits!]**

It was then that Deion felt something wet around his foot. Not a puddle, but like his foot was submerged in water. Looking down to see what caused the sensation, he saw exactly that, along with the streams that ran along the wall and around the corner. This made him jump just a tad bit. The cool water was something he didn't even think of. But he thought for a moment... "Bring it." Was all he said, as his clenched fist powered up. **"QUAKE PUNCH: 7.0!"** He shouted as he jumped up, he knew it might cost him points, but from were the water was coming from he bet it was where Sean was. So with the strongest punch that he can make at this current Level, He blasted himself through the wall, a bit recklessly, to see if Sean was at least on the other side of it.

And find him he did, but it was laying down directly underneath where he shot out from, letting Deion and the rubble scatter past him with a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha," Sean muttered. Spinning on his back with some wind, he got back on his feet in a breakdance-like motion after Deion was just far enough beyond him, with water still on hand and connected to his foot. "Now, get out of here! You'll bring the whole building down at this point!" Holding his hand in a firm fist, he started spinning more, picking up his momentum quite a bit. And with Deion still attached to the water trail, he was spun along with the brunette boy. Though with the hole that was made in the wall earlier, there was a lot more open space than just a couple minutes prior, so Deion didn't hit much of anything on his swing.

 **"AQUA LASSO: TWISTER TOSS!"** The shout of the new move echoed in the room before the water around Deion's foot let go of him completely, launching him down a hall and through a door to a staircase that leads only down in a square spiral. He would hit the wall instead of tumbling down the whole way, landing back-first. Sean breathed and grabbed the bottle with his spare hand by the cap, twisting it open and letting the water form into a small stream before it slipped back inside, almost like a serpent, and then sealed it once more.

 **[Sean Sky! Quirk: Nature Control! As long as he is making physical contact with any element, he can directly control it! However, he is not unaffected by what he touches and can still feel pain from things such as fire.]**

"That won't keep him for long, I need to get to Mina," Sean noted, seeing how Deion seemed to get stronger with every hit he took, like a punching bag that hit back if it swung too far. With that in mind, he ran for a window and shattered the glass with a strong gale, then jumping out and using twisters on all four limbs to push himself up and fly to a higher floor.

With a groan and a small smirk, a sign he was very impressed with his new friend, Deion felt his body was charged up more from how hard he hit the wall behind him, hard enough that it left a few cracks in it. "Not bad." He thought as he then made a strive to leave since he heard glass break after he landed, Sean was going to fly it seems to the where the warhead was. "Not on my watch." He said as he shook his head once more, having to remember again he wasn't the hero. "Just need to get to Koji." He said as his legs gave him a burst, in a full through the hall and up another set of stairs to meet up with his partner.

All Might watched the time, they only had a minute before time runs out, but seems Deion might not last much longer. "All Might, sir." He heard as he looked down to see Momo standing next to him. "I have been observing the fight closer now, and are you sure Deion will be ok?" She asked him before the Number one Hero gave his student one of his award-winning smiles.

"I have full confidence that he is just fine! His nerves seem worn off." He reassured her before another student spoke up, Izuku.

"I don't know, even after that hit when he stood up, he hesitated for a moment." He had just come back from visiting Recovery Girl, looking still out of stamina, but he wanted to see the other fights as well. "Like a thought crossed his mind. He doesn't seem like someone to doubt himself."

Deion nearly blew right past Mina, which knocked her over. She had gotten lost on her way to the warhead and Deion's last attack did seem to shake the whole building so she found somewhere to ride it out. "Whoa, he must be heading up towards where warhead is! I just need to follow him." She reasoned, heading behind him, which once more, he seemed to be ignoring her.

While Deion made a mad dash for the warhead room, Sean kept scaling up the building, knowing that it wouldn't necessarily be on the very top floor, but the building was huge. And they were only fighting on the fourth floor.

"Now, if I was a warhead, where would I be? Not at the base, and not at the top... but still enough to do significant damage... bomb threats are always different depending on the size of the charge." He stopped two-thirds of the way up, at the 12th floor, and blasted another window in. Only this time, he also created a vacuum vortex to remove the glass shards before they landed on the floor, making them fall safely out the window before he flew inside since he was barefoot. He didn't want to land on anything too sharp. "It could easily be on a lower floor and I passed it, but it won't hurt to look around here before working my way up... though I may not have much of a leisure. Time's probably running short, and Deion will be on me again soon..."

Thinking quickly, he was airborne again and started looking in each door he passed along the way. The students and All Might watched his actions closely as well, on the other monitor. "He was careful enough to not step on the glass but carried it out of the building. Guess you gotta be mindful of that if you're not wearing shoes, huh?" Denki crossed his arms while he stated that, not saying the obvious that was on everyone else's minds. They saw their classmate not just control the wind, but also stone, and now water.

"A triple elemental Quirk? Is that even possible?" Tenya adjusted his glasses as he kept his gaze fixed on the exercise, muttering lowly, even though he knew he wasn't the only one thinking it. Sure, some families produce children whose Quirks are a combination of the two of their parents, but three? It was never heard of before.

"I would expect nothing else from the Son of Captain Sky and Sky-Maiden. I'm sure they have helped him train to have that much control, he's quite impressive don't you think?" All Might praised, but still more worried about another ticking time-bomb that might go off. "I, of course, know both of their parents personally, so I knew-." All Might let something slip, until then, Deion has been quiet about his home life, but Todoroki picked up what he said. "You're saying, Deion's parents are also heroes?" Many of them came to mind, but only one hero they knew of ever comes to Japan, to Tokyo, at all. Izuku took out his notebook as well as found the one African American hero he can think of. "Is his father the Multiplier Hero; X?" He asked as it dawned on everyone in the room; If X is his father... that means...

Sean had guessed right as he was faced by a very startled Koji, clearly frightened by the fact he was expecting Mina to show up through the door, which he and Deion had already set up a trap for her using the capture tape he had before Deion left to intercept them. But, the wall closest to Sean was blown out suddenly, the dust only hiding him for a moment. But Deion was already up and ready. "Villain... your fight is with me." He slipped, his mind didn't want to handle that mindset. "I despise that term... I hate it... I will never be called a Villain... I don't give a damn if I fail this. I refuse to be called a Villain! I swear in the name of my brother, the Hero of the Shadows... _**XEROBEATX!**_ " He declared right there to Sean, Koji, and Mina, who finally caught up to Deion's path of destruction as he was punching through the walls and floor along the windows, knowing just which side not only were the Warhead was, but where Sean would most likely come in.

Sean's eyes went wide when he heard that, as did Mina's. Deion's brother was... XerobeatX?! Then that means...

"No wonder he's so sore about being called a villain..." Sean muttered to himself just lowly enough, though it didn't seem like Deion would have noticed much in his near-blind rage. _'But this is wrong... if this is his mindset about villains, then what is his idea of a hero?'_ The element user only had enough time to think for himself before he noticed Mina there too. Then he got a plan. "Mina, go for the Warhead like we planned! Use your acid on Koji's tape if you must, and I'll keep HIM occupied! You get the lesser of two evils!"

He knew what he said, and how he worded it, and it probably dug his grave. But he needed Deion's focus on him, and not his partner. And if being a villain ticks him off, being called evil... especially the GREATER evil. Preparing for the worst, Sean flew backward before turning around out the door, blasting himself down the hall.

It was something the whole class didn't expect. Since, to their knowledge, X only had one son. Even Izuku was scrambling through the data he collected to make sense of this. All Might gained a seldom look before looking at the time, 30 seconds left. With the cat out of the bag and Deion in pretty much a blinding rage, just like Bakugo, but for different reasons, he knew this would be a very dangerous situation for everyone in that building since Deion can very much bring it down. "Young Sean, this is important, you have to keep Young Deion from doing any more damage to yourself and the surrounding area. We hit a very sensitive subject, one that should be explained. But for now, you must help your friend!" All Might sounded worried, not a good sign.

Deion's eyes locked on to Sean. **"You dare call me Evil!? I thought you were my friend!"** This clearly pissed Deion off as he gave chase to Sean, keeping pace with him just as easily. "No one... In my Family... well be told that Lie any more!" He said as Sean and the others all knew the truth... or so they thought until now.

Sean kept his gaze ahead, knowing Deion was right on the tail of his scarf. There was only one way to keep Deion from doing more damage in the building, and that was to get him OUT of the building. And he knew he had to egg him on, even if it pained him to do so. The act needed to stay strong to occupy him and give Mina the time to grab the bomb.

"Well with the way you're acting, it's not very heroic at all! You're just destroying everything in your path! It's very careless of you, keeping your eyes fixed on what you want, like any other villain!" Touching the nerve continuously, Sean kept increasing his speed so Deion wouldn't catch him, twisting down one of the broken walls made earlier and flying all the way down to the 4th floor from earlier. With his one shot, knowing he would keep following him, Sean flew out the original broken window once again. And sure enough, Deion jumped after him.

 _ **"...And time is..."**_ All Might began as when Sean flew out the window, he would be out of reach as Deion would fall a few stories, but Deion charged up his legs and with a thrust, push himself airborne, and flew towards Sean like a missile. With his arm cocked back, in those milliseconds they had left, Deion landed another good hit, this time onto Sean's back, punching him with whatever force he could muster. **"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME SEAN SKY!"** He shouted at him. **"I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT A HERO DOES... AND IT HURTS ME TO DO THIS!"** He added.

 _ **"...Up!"**_ All Might called as the horns blared, though at the same moment Deion's punch landed on Sean's back, Mina was able to get a hand on the warhead, earning her and Sean the victory... but the cost of it was high. Deion was fuming now, but the moment after punch, he finally let go and let himself fall.

Gritting his teeth and holding back a cough, Sean used the remaining power from after the hit and losing some breath to grab Deion's arm and float them down to the ground safely, though he landed in a heap after the fact. Letting his nerves catch up to him, he felt the pain and started coughing, trying to get his breath back.

"I'm sorry... I know now that... it's sensitive. But letting you wreck the place... it was no better than... Bakugo with Izuku..." Sean said between coughs, finally taking a deep breath to steady himself and pull himself back to his feet. "It wasn't personal, I swear."

"I already had to deal with my dad this morning... I didn't need this on top of that." He said as he looked at his friend, seemingly trying to decide something before he offered his hand.

"This... is a real hero. What I was doing back..." He stopped as he grabbed Sean to help him along, not commenting or anything about his last attack.

"I'm going to drop you off, then I'm gone... Tell All Might that I'll be in class tomorrow." He said as he knew what was going to happen.

The rest of class gathered around All Might. The class went on after that revelation as normal. The other hero and villain battles went as planned and without incident unlike the first two. But there was still an air of unease everyone was having.

"I can see the question burning in all of you… It shouldn't be my story tell, but Young Deion would at least want you all to know." He addressed the rest of the class. Sean looked over at his friend, Mina the closest to him at the moment, but Yayarozu was looking a bit distance, as well as worried.

"You all know the story of XerobeatX, a promising young hero with a clear path ahead of him. You all know he and his girlfriend, The Speedy Hero: Flash Goddess, were a duo who made their two very different quirks work well together… As I said, I know his father well, so I knew Young Deion as he was growing up. He looked up to his older brother more than any hero at the time. So, that fated day 3 years ago took his toll on him. His name and face have been kept out of media to protect him at his father's request." He said as something Deion said rang in Sean's ears, that… everything they have been told was a lie… but it wasn't, what the story he was told, what was he going to believe.

"You must all be disappointed in your fellow classmate, but I can assure you he will most-."

"I don't give a damn what his problem is. If he can't face what's happened without crying like a little bitch like that, then what's point of him even wanting to be a hero?" That of course came from Bakugo, just wanting to go on with that.

"Kaachan, this is important!" Izuku tried to speak up before Kirishima spoke up.

"Yeah, we had no idea if something like that might cause him to flip out on of us. I mean, he knew this was just a test." There was an air of agreement with what he said from a good number of students, some thought Deion was friendly, now they think this might have some problems. Ones that make them want to stay away from him.

"Yeah, it was… sort of scary the way he acted, he was just like Bakugo."

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

"Hey! Don't shot at her like that, hot head!" That little exchanged was set off by Mina and finished by Sean, but 3 people still seemed to be on Deion's side.

"We shouldn't treat him like an outsider because of something that effects his past, he's clearly hurting over it," Momo stated, while he didn't speak up, Izuku agreed with what she said.

"Alright, let's now let everyone calm down." All Might spoke up, feeling him was starting to run out.

"For now, class is dismissed."

* * *

Kool: "And cut! wow... that was a bit heavy... That's chapter 2 for you."

Drago: "Heavy is... definitely the right word to describe it."

Kool: "Yeah, Not only did Sean and Deion go head to head... we get a bit Deion's past revealed and sort of a problem with him. To be clear, His brother is dead, but it's the effect of his death, as well as the fact he killed his own girlfriend, that drives Deion. But, it's caused him to have a few mental issues, stuff that needs to be checked out, which will be discussed next chapter."

Drago: "It will definitely lead to personal conflicts between him and his classmates, rifts in bonds, butting of heads, differing of opinions on what it means to be a hero, etc. And it will be a long road."

Kool: "That is the plan, as well as it did open up a few other things we hinted at last chapter as well. But in due time, those will come to light as well."

Drago: "And similar things can be said about Sean. It was hinted about the details of his Quirk during the tests in the last chapter, but we'll dig more into that soon enough in full detail."

Kool: "Yep, can't wait to get to some parts, next chapter will be a break from actions because we would be going right into the 'USJ' attack, so we decided to take a break and focus on character."

Drago: "Showing some more average teenage shenanigans, so to speak."

Kool: "And with that, I'll give you my normal farewell, don't forgot to vote in Drago's poll if you have not. See ya!"

Drago: "I'm right behind you, man. See everyone next time, ja ne! Oh, and if anyone is curious on how to pronounce XerobeatX, it's 'zero beats'. Hope that helps!"


	3. Torn Friendships Between Classmates

Drago: "Well, Kool's been pretty busy lately so it looks like I'm doing the opening myself this time. Not to say I wrote out this whole chapter myself, he did a sizeable chunk of it too. The timing's just been weird so it's taken a while to get this up. But we're getting back on track now!"

Sean: "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Drago: "What the?! How'd you get in here?!"

Sean: "You left the door unlocked."

Drago: "...There was a door there? Well, whatever. Just don't sneak up on me again."

Sean: "Cross my heart. In the meantime, I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer to make up for it. Drago3511 and koolken256 do not own My Hero Academia or any of the existing content that relates to it, all rights to that go to Kohei Horikoshi. They do however own myself and Deion, and any other characters, Quirks, and anything else that they created."

Drago: "Thanks for that. Now as always... _**Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**_ "

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the Heroes vs Villains training of Class 1-A, and many of the students still couldn't put what happened out of their minds and move on like nothing happened. The aggression that their fellow classmate showed, his family ties, all of it was a lot to process and it hit hard for some of them. However, they still went through the motions of going to school and making it through the day between regular classes and hero studies. This was the case as well for Sean Sky, who witnessed Deion's outbursts firsthand in every sense. The only thing that was different was that he noticed Deion was avoiding him, so they haven't been having their study sessions to work on his Japanese.

The first day after was painfully obvious like he was going out of his way to not even make eye contact with him, let alone be near him at lunch or even in the halls or after school. But the opposite could be said to just about everyone else in their class as well, they seem to have been going out of their way to avoid Deion just as much. With the exception of Bakugo, who really couldn't care less. As well as Izuku and Momo, who looked at him with worry from time to time and even tried to confront him, though he usually disappeared during lunch and immediately after school.

"Hey, Sky-kun. How's your back feeling? After... you know." Sean heard the usually cheerful voice of Uraraka next to him as they walked up the street together towards UA. As it turns out, they lived the closest together out of all his new friends. So she's been helping him with his extra self-lessons in place of Deion the past couple days. Though when he thought about it, the first time they hung out he asked if she wanted to come over, but she got flustered because she was overthinking meeting his parents... in the sense that they're amazing heroes and she was a big fan of their work. So he got the picture and went over to her place instead. Even though when she asked the first time about his parents she seemed very excited about it.

"It's doing better now, thanks. Recovery Girl fixed most of it, though it's still a bit tender." He rubbed the back where Deion got the last hit in during the training session, where a light bruise had formed ever after Recovery Girl's healing.

"I know it was training and all, but I still can't believe that Deion-kun took it so hard... It was kind of scary, he didn't seem like the type who would snap like that." She said, looking down at the ground a bit sorrowful. She had gotten close with the two American boys, as she had with Tenya and Izuku. So seeing one of her new friends pull a complete 180 on his personality frightened her a bit.

"We all have stuff that we don't like to talk about, some things just run deeper and touch more nerves than others." Sean said, bringing his arms together crossed in front of his chest. "I'm just as guilty for what happened as he is."

"But still, he didn't have to go so far!" She snapped her head back up and looked at him, with her hands clenched. He couldn't exactly deny that. Even he didn't think Deion would try to possibly break some bones.

"Oi, Uraraka! Sky-kun!" Another feminine voice called out to them from behind. They both turned around to see Mina running down the street to catch up to them. Once she did, she came to a full stop by jumping and hooking her arms around both of their necks with one of her giant trademark grins. landing between them.

"Ah, Mina-chan! Good morning!" Uraraka called out in surprise. Sean simply chuckled and grinned back.

"Yo, you're in a good mood today. Don't tell me you loaded up on sugar for breakfast." He remarked. His comment was met by a pouting face on Mina's behalf.

"Did not! I just slept like a log last night so I had plenty of energy to burn is all." She playfully huffed and took her arms off of them, before she walked forward a bit and then turned around, sticking her tongue out and getting a laugh out of the other two UA students.

"Maybe some of that energy can go towards paying attention in class today." The brunette zero-g girl chided. The three of them continued to laugh and poke at each other as they walked to school. Eventually meeting up with Izuku and Tenya by the gate and going to class as a whole group. With the way things were going, it felt like it was going to be a good day, Sean could feel it in his gut.

Classes followed suit, as usual, the more routine academic classes were filled with studies. Though today was a group study in their English class and almost everybody who was behind in that subject flocked to Sean or Momo for help. Momo, being one of the people with the best grades in their whole class, was delighted to help anyone who sought out her help. Sean was just as happy since English was one of the few regular classes he excelled at, being a native speaker. They decided to split everyone who huddled around them into smaller groups since being crowded wasn't helping either of them. Kaminari, Hanta, and Jirou went with Momo, and Kirishima, Mina, and Hagakure went with Sean. Uraraka paired up with Tenya and Izuku, though their groups were close by so if they struggled they were willing to ask for help.

"Ah man, why does English have to be so hard?! When am I ever gonna use it?" Kirishima complained, scratching his head furiously.

"Now you know how I feel having to work on my Japanese constantly." Sean poked at him, earning a sigh from the redhead.

"You've got it rougher then, I guess. We only need to do this for one class, you're doing it constantly just to keep up." Kirishima put his hand on the element user's shoulder. "You have my sympathy."

"Don't think that means I'm gonna do all the work for you." He was met with tears and muffled complaints, courtesy of Kirishima burying his face in his desk. "You also messed up there. The phrase is supposed to be 'Terry asked his neighbor for a cup of sugar'. Not 'Terry asked his neighbor for a car of sugar'."

"Dammit, I knew that seemed off!"

Meanwhile, Momo, while she was helping her group, couldn't help but notice that Deion was all by himself. Flipping through his textbook and writing the answers down in his notebook in a simple manner while keeping his head down. She felt bad for him, everyone was treating him like a completely different person, like an outsider. She knew what she had to do and steeled her resolve.

"Yaoyorozu, how does this look?" Denki asked the class rep. Momo looked over at the answer he wrote down and smiled a bit.

"That's correct, Kaminari. You're picking it up faster than the last one."

Time went by as the study sessions went on, eventually class ending and moving on to the athletics portion of the day with All Might, which was a hero obstacle course. Toned down from the Heroes vs Villains set, everyone was to go through the course one at a time, avoiding traps and attacking villain dummies while leaving the civilians alone. It was a test of speed as well as a test of reflexes and being aware of one's surroundings. The students would be graded on their time and overall progress.

Bakugo, for example, went through the course with a fairly quick time... however he just blew away almost everything in his path, civilians included and was marked down severely for it.

After needing to replace everything, the rest of the students went through the course with little to no problems. The top 5 scores went in this order:

1\. Tenya Iida (best time and left only one villain intact, no civilian casualties.)

2\. Shoto Todoroki: (no villains left untouched, but the use of his quirk stalled his progress slightly before moving through. Mere seconds behind Iida.)

3\. Sean Sky: (took some time to adjust to certain traps and situations, making use of wind, water, and even stone.)

4\. Tsuyu Asui: (quick movements due to her physical quirk, proceeded with above average speed through combined hopping and the use of her tongue.)

5\. Mashirao Ojiro: (precise use of his tail and martial arts prowess, though he proceeded with slightly above average speed.)

By the end of the course run, it was time for everyone to change out of their hero costumes and head back to the main school building for lunch.

* * *

It felt like he painted a target on his back. Bakugo was different from him; He didn't care what the others thought of him. Deion, on the other hand, didn't want his classmates to think ill of him, but at this moment the rest of the class looked like he was just another Bakugo. He understood why with what he did to Sean and how he acted the other day, but it didn't help he was related to the fallen hero and how he declared that what happened to his brother was a lie. He was alone now, none of his new friends wanted to be near him. He thought he overcame this, but… it turns out.

"Hey… you ok?" He heard a voice say behind him. He chose to sit on the roof for lunch for, a place his father told him about. Deion turned his head, noticing Yayarozu standing there, her own lunch, a rather large one too.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He said to her as she gave him a weak smile, a bit unsure of herself. She seemed to take a moment to collect herself before sitting next to him.

"I noticed you been sneaking off during lunch, didn't think you would come here." She said before starting to unbox the food, enough for two.

"I also noticed you don't bring food up here, so…" She said. Past few days she's known him, she came to respect him as a person. When his actions during their heroes' vs villains were displayed to her, as well as his reason for being a hero was revealed, it made her feel… pity at first, but then more than that. Momo was completely against how the others seemed to be treating him. She was snapped from her thoughts as he took the other box.

"Thanks," Deion told her before he said a small prayer and began to eat. It was quiet between them for a few moments.

"You're not a monster." She said as she looked at him.

"A nerve was struck. You reacted like anyone else in your situation." She tried to be understanding, but, she doesn't know if she was the right person to talk to him about it.

"Sean was right, I wasn't behaving as a hero should. It just shows I have a long way to go." Deion said thinking about what he did to his friend.

"I'm sure I burned all the bridges I made already."

"So, just rebuild them, they were new, and you shouldn't give up on them." Momo seemed to be worried he might distance himself from the rest of the class… the thought of that just didn't sit well with her. Deion took a few more bites of food as he mulled over what she was saying. She was right as well, it's just one bump in the road, but he shouldn't give up on them, nor should give up on being a hero, not that he was planning on doing that second part. "It also looked like it affected your run in the obstacle course today. You easily could have made it into the top five times, but you held back. I'm sure it's because you still had this weighing on your mind."

"My brother told me once that I should always treat everyone with the same kindness you would give to someone you care for." He said. Momo nodded, it was something the Hero of the Shadows would say as well, remembering him from when she was younger.

"He was a good man it seems if he had such a friendly younger brother. I half expected you to tell me to go away." She said as he smiled a bit at her.

"I need to start somewhere regaining everyone's trust." He said, but there was one person he was worried about. Sean, the person he directed his pent-up rage at. But talking to Momo, it helped him take that step he needed.

"So, do you eat up here every day? If so I wouldn't mind joining you… it gets me away from Mineta for a moment." She said with a sweat drop expression. Deion chuckled a bit knowing the strange dynamic between them.

"He is a pervert." Deion pointed out as Momo sighed strongly.

"The understatement of the century." She said as they shared a laugh about that together.

"I was hoping this becomes sort of a hangout spot for us." He said as she smiled.

"I say give it a bit of time, we're still getting to know each other." She told him, which once more, she was right, they still have a lot to work towards together.

* * *

"Another day of training, another appetite worked up." Sean sat at a table with Izuku, Tenya, Uraraka, Mina, and Tsuyu. As his parents were pro-heroes, he always ended up getting a lunch at the cafeteria like most of his other classmates. And not to say that's a bad thing, the lunches from UA were quite delicious. Sometimes he just appreciates a homecooked meal.

"Yeah, that obstacle course was a great idea on All Might's part. I think it gave us a good grasp on different types of situations we'll be put through in the future." Izuku stated before taking in a mouthful of rice. Tenya nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"I agree, speed and situational awareness are key factors in being a hero. There will be times where observation and timing are what can decide the outcome."

"But wow, Iida-kun you got the best time out of the whole class! Not to say I'm surprised or anything with your Engine, but even needing to take the time to target the villain dummies you hardly stopped for more than a second each time and avoided those traps so easily!" Uraraka used her chopsticks to mimic Tenya's movements and used her tray of food for scale to show what she meant, albeit a bit crudely, but still making her point. "Even Tsuyu-chan and Sky-kun did really well!"

"I'm surprised though, I wonder why Deion-chan was so sluggish today." Tsuyu said what was on everyone's minds, with her trademark finger press against her face.

"Yeah... Deion-san's quirk is similar to mine, though he has a lot better control of it. He could have easily used that stockpile power of his to rush through and even beat Ojiro-san's time, if not yours Tsu-san. or even Sky-san's time." Izuku looked down at his bowl of food in thought.

"Maybe he's scared that everyone thinks he's some kind of angry monster now or some kind of second Bakugo." Sean said, causing everyone to look at him. "We've only known him for a short time, but it's obvious from the way he's been dodging everyone that he's got something like that weighing on his mind." Slowly picking up his chopsticks and slurping on his soba noodles, he swallowed and looked out one of the large windows. "I know I'd be thinking along those lines if I was in his shoes. Almost everyone else has been dodging him too. Not to say they do the same to Bakugo because well... he's Bakugo. He's angry all the time anyway and doesn't care. But now that everyone saw him snap, I wouldn't be surprised because he clearly DOES care."

With his words weighing on everyone's minds, their lunch continued in silence.

* * *

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Deion came back to class walking with Momo, which caught some of their classmates by surprise. Especially since they were talking and even laughing a bit. It made a lot of them feel guilty for how they've been treating him lately, and made them think about what they've been doing.

Even Sean noticed this out of the corner of his eye as he was walking back to class, and he gave a bit of a small smile that graced the corners of his lips. And eventually, the bell rang one last time for the day, the students making their way out of the halls and outside to head home. Deion and Momo walked out last side by side.

"So I'll see you later?" Deion asked Yayarozu as they both stepped out of the main building.

"Sure, we can study for our-." She started as she noticed his expression turned a bit distance, he spotted Sean and the others off in the distance. She can see the look of fear on his face, one of regret as well.

"You should make amends if you feel bad about everything still." She suggested.

"It's the only we all can move forward." Deion then waved her off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. As Momo walked off toward her home, Deion walked the same direction as Sean did, since they lived in the same area. It wasn't as long as the others in their group split off.

"You know, it's a bit creepy how you're just following me right now." Sean finally said before stopping.

"You look like you have something to say." He added. Deion looked him in the eyes, not fazed by the fact he knew he was there.

"After what I did…." Deion started before he threw his head down in a bow. "Forgive me, I'll accept whatever punishment. The way I behaved, I wasn't acting like a hero… it's just-."

"Alright, you can cut it out. You had a painful nerve pretty much struck by a Detroit Smash the other day. No need to sulk over what you did to me… Well besides that last punch, I'm still sore there." Sean was nonchalant about it as he looked at his friend.

"It's water under the bridge now. Now are you going to help me with my Japanese or not?" He asked him. Deion looked up at surprise, but figured out Sean was past it and has not only forgiven him, but also… he seems to be wanting to be back on good terms.

"You're a strange person, Sean Sky," Deion said as he stopped his bow and looked up, his grin returned to his face.

"Maybe, but not as strange as her." Sean said, which caused Deion to look at him in confusion. "You can stop hiding, Uraraka." This made Deion look around almost frantically, but then he saw her walk out from ducking behind a mailbox nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Were... WERE YOU LISTENING THE WHOLE TIME?!" Deion screamed after he put two and two together. Uraraka looked off to the side and kept rubbing her head.

"Well... kinda, but I noticed you were following Sky-kun and well I figured something was gonna happen so I ducked and waited for it to be over."

"Did you forget that she lives near us or something, have you been so depressed that your brain cells stopped working?" Sean deadpanned, which made Deion go from surprised to just pissed.

"What did you say?!"

As the two of them argued back and forth, Uraraka couldn't help but laugh at the sight, catching the attention of both boys and cause them to look at her, then back at each other and laugh along with her. She then put her hands on their backs and the three of them started walking together.

"So we're back on for studying?" Deion asked with a smirk.

"Only if you don't mind Uraraka joining us. She kinda replaced you the last couple days, no offense." Sean replied with an even cheekier smirk.

"Oh, so I'm so easily replaceable, huh?"

"I just offered since we were talking about it on the way back from school the other day is all! I don't want to be a bother if you don't want me around." She said a bit frantically, waving her hands in front of her. Deion shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Nah, you're fine. I guess three heads are better than two anyway."

"Only this time we're going to my place. You were so giddy to meet my famous hero parents on the first day of school, I won't take no for an answer." Sean chimed in, making Uraraka's eyes widen a bit. and the two boys nodded before getting behind her and pushing her by the shoulders.

"I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR THIS!"

* * *

Drago: "AAAAAAAND CUT! Phew, chapter 3 is all done. Sorry that it took a bit over a year, but the timing's been a bit crazy since this is co-written and we kinda write our own parts before putting it all together. We try to get it put together within the span of a few months since Kool's busy with school. Hey, rhyme."

Sean: "This was just a nice little filler chapter to pad things out before getting into the USJ stuff. And also to work on the temporarily fragmented relationship between Deion and his peers."

Drago: "I'd like to think it served its purpose nicely. Hopefully, chapter 4 can get pumped out before Thanksgiving or Christmas, but we'll see where things lie down the road. I'm also getting a new computer very soon because my current one of three years now is slowly on its way out the door. Can't write if I don't have a computer to publish with, you know?"

Sean: "Just another reason for you to delay everything you work on."

Drago: "IT'S NOT INTENTIONAL, DAMMIT!"

Sean: "Anywho, we hope it was worth the wait. And we hope to see you all next time. Until then, ja ne!"

Drago: "STOP IGNORING ME, AND DON'T STEAL MY LINES!"


	4. The Life of a Hero - USJ Invasion

Drago: "Greetings loyal readers, to the next chapter of Our Hero Academia! As always, Drago3511 here to spin a tale of epic proportions with my buddy koolken, who is actually here this time."

Kool: "Yo people, sorry for the delay and that I wasn't here the last chapter, but man did we work our butts off with this chapter because this one and next chapter are going to be a ton of fun!... Well, fun to read and write, not for Sean, Deion, and the gang... they're fighting for their lives."

Drago: "Wow, spoiler alert much?"

Kool: "Sorry... hey! I'm sure they knew this was coming. Let's do the disclaimer and our Plus Ultra and get this show on the road before I give away too much."

Drago: "I've heard of butterfingers, but butterlips? Yikes. Anyways, we do not own My Hero Academia or any characters, Quirks, or settings related to said series. That would all go to Kohei Horikoshi. We DO however own anything we create of our own volition in those regards. "

Kool: "Loose lips is the term you're looking for. Anyways with a one, and two and three... GO BEYOND!"

Both: _**"PLUS ULTRA!"**_

* * *

Uraraka moved on the balls of her feet over and over as she and Deion walked toward's Sean's house to Study. She was still a bit uneasy around him from his outburst and behavior from over a week ago now, but it still felt like yesterday. She glanced up at the taller teen, who can tell she wasn't so much on edge about him, but moreover, what they were about to do.

"Uraraka-chan, you know we're just meeting his parents? I met many pros in my life, they're just normal people... besides Endeavor... he's just an asshole." He said, unknowingly resounding Shoto's own thoughts about his own father on a much more shallow level.

"Well, that's you! I never even seen a pro-hero up close! What if I give off a bad impression? What if I use my powers and I float off? What if-?" She was in ramble panic mode as Deion lightly chuckled at his female friend.

"You're starting to sound like Deku." He said as he thought about Midoryia a lot lately. Deion has noticed the interest All Might takes into him, as well as the fact he performed a Deitort Smash himself and seemed to always get injured by his own Quirk as if his body wasn't used to it.

"Oh really!?" She asked, blushing a bit and looking embarrassed.

"You're just nervous, I'm sure his parents are just like any other hero. Just act natural, be cool, and just don't fangirl." He gave her the tips as he looked at her expression change back to being happy.

"Hey, Deion... I never truly said I was sorry... I honestly still feel a bit uneasy around you." She admitted to him as Deion's own smile was replaced with a more serious look.

"I became good at reading expressions and such. So, I kinda knew since earlier after I apologized to Sean. We can... sit down and talk about it later. This is the place." He pointed to the address since Sean never invited either of them his house, he went to their places to study.

"You guys do know you don't have to talk like I'm not even here, right?" The brunette American hero in training said to them as he stopped in front of his house, gaining the two's attention once more. It was a moderately sized house, about two stories tall and didn't scream 'a pro-hero lives here, come and storm the front door'. On the contrary, it looked relatively normal. The building had a slanted roof with black shingle tiles, a bare brick exterior, and white painted window frames, with some hanging potted plants around the door dangling from the porch lights. It didn't look too out of place in a metropolitan area surrounded by apartment buildings, but it was also unique in that aspect.

"You weren't talking much and lost in thought, too busy thinking about how hard understanding Japanese is?" Deion lightly teased as he was mostly conversing with her in Japanese, then switched to English to address Sean when he spoke up.

"He has a point." Uraraka agreed with him as she seemed to have a grasp of English better then some would think she has.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not nervous!" She added as her cheeks redden a bit.

Sean just glared at them with a straight look on his face. "I hate you both."

"Love you too." Deion was much more upbeat than he has been in the last few days, mostly because he's just glad there aren't any hard feelings between him and Sean, as well as the budding friendship between him and Momo.

"Oh shoot that reminds me, I should have asked if Momo, Iida or Midoriya wanted to come, Mina even." He said. He knew the other two on the list were a lot more on edge about him then Momo and Deku, but he was wanting to put his best foot forward.

"I love your house Sean, it's so cozy. Not cramped as my place am I right?" She said with a laugh, a clearly nervous one as she tried not to let it show that she was having a fangirl meltdown.

Sean shoved Deion's shoulder and turned his attention to Uraraka. "I don't know, your place was pretty nice, and your parents were friendly.." He recalled meeting her folks, honest working construction people that they were. "But we should probably get inside if we actually want to get anywhere with today's studying."

With that, he reached into one of his pockets and produced a set of keys, which he fumbled with a bit before grabbing one and reaching to put it into the doorknob lock. However, before he could, the knob suddenly turned and the door itself opened inward, revealing a short woman with bleached blonde hair in a wavy bob cut with blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black top with a blue cardigan over it, and black business slacks with white trainers adorning her feet.

"Oh, hey mom. Heading out?" He casually asked, pocketing his keys, speaking in plain English.

"Yeah, I need to get some eggs for the- oh. Who are these two? Friends of yours?" She answered back in the same language, taking note of Deion and Ochaco.

Uraraka almost went into a mad panic and bowed so quickly she was bent at a right angle facing the ground.

"HELLO! NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME IS OCHACO URARAKA!" Her outburst came in very forced English like someone hit the turbo button on a controller

"Forgive her, she's a bit star struck right now." Deion said right after Ochaco's introduction, which she was still bowing repeatedly at the moment.

"My name is Deion, nice to meet you." It's a habit for him not to give his last name, something his father installed in him over the years, never reveal his last name. He took this moment to stop Ochaco from all her bowing, holding her still as her face went blank for a moment from being stopped.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sky Maiden." He added as he smiled to the older woman. "We're just here study with him, your son really needs help on his Japanese." Deion grinned

"Dude, seriously? Can you not be an ass for like two seconds?" Sean asked as he turned to face his friends, which he promptly got smacked in the back of the head for.

"Language, young man." His mother scolded him before smiling back at the other two. "No need for formalities, my name's Lisa Sky. But you can just call me Mrs. Sky." Now she switched to fluent Japanese so Uraraka could understand her perfectly.

Deion gave Sean another grin as this was too perfect that not only did he get hit for calling him an ass, but his mom was just as fluent in Japanese as he was.

"I'm starting to think you don't try as much as your mother." He said in Japanese, which the finally calmed Uraraka was able to see the joke and giggled herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sky." She was able to get out in Japanese, just a bit weakly and holding back from going on a Deku rant like he did when he first met Sean.

"Your son is an amazing friend, He's normally not this mean." She added as Deion nodded in agreement, not wanting to joke at Sean's expense for much longer... He already hurt him enough as is.

"I'm still good enough to know exactly what you're saying." Sean responded back, glaring at Deion even though he knows he's pushing his buttons on purpose.

"I'm glad to hear he has some good friends already. Though I wish I could stay longer, I have to run." She turned back to Sean and hugged him real quick, grabbing her purse from inside. "Sean, I left another batch of bath bombs for you. I'll be back soon, love you."

"Love you too, mom." He waved her off and she nodded to both his friends before walking down the street to where she parked her car.

"You use Bath Bombs?" It wasn't even him making a joke or laughing at him, it was just something out of curiosity.

"They are amazing! I can take you to get one if you want!" Uraraka recovered a lot more the moment Mrs. Sky was out of range of them. To which she seemed like she overcame a difficult task and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do know we still need to meet his dad, Captain Sky, right?" Deion pointed out to her as her face faltered once more.

"I'M NOT READY!" She cried as the looked to Sean to lead them inside.

Sean rolled his eyes and walked inside, motioning them to do the same. "My mom has a degree in chemistry, and my quirk lets me control fire, but it burns my skin all the same. She specially made them so when my skin absorbs the compound it makes my skin burn-proof. But it's only good for 24 hours."

"Good to know... A little too much detail though." Deion pointed out as they followed him inside. In the back of his mind, for some reason, the blonde mother looked familiar to him. It was the same feeling he felt when he first met Sean. He once more pushed that thought to the back of his mind as the trio walked towards his living room.

"Just set your bags down on the couch, I'll get us some snacks from the kitchen."

The interior was even set up more like an American home rather than a Japanese one. The only similarity was the inside shoe rack and slippers. The living room was large and was mostly hardwood floor with a large rug covering the area with the couch and coffee table and TV. There was a portion of a wall separating it from the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. There was a hallway and a set of stairs further in.

"Yes, sir." Deion gave a mock salute as Ochaco giggled, both kicked off their shoes and placed on the guest slippers and placed their shoes in the rack with the others. Placing their bags on the sofa, the two of them heard a man coming down the hall closest to them, speaking English, and his voice was getting louder.

"Must be Captain Sky." Deion teased as Uraraka made a face as she was going into her mad panic mode once more, thought Deion held her shirt so she wouldn't start bowing like crazy if it was him.

"No, I told you that the reports needed to be finalized by the end of the week. ...Yeah, alright. I'm on my way." The man seemed to be finished speaking and continued down the hall. As he approached, Deion and Uraraka could make out the figure of a large man, easily 6 and a half feet tall. He had short brown hair that was cut above his forehead, almost like a crew cut but not as clean, and sharp green eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck and rough jeans that had some wear around the knees as they were looking very white, and frayed cuffs at the ankles showing they were worn frequently. In his hand was a cell phone, which he was putting back in his pocket as he sighed, but he noticed the two of them once he stepped into the living room. "Oh, you must be friends of Sean. I didn't see you there for a moment." He switched to Japanese on the fly once he got his bearings.

"PLEASED TO MEET YOU, SIR! MY NAME IS OCHACO URARAKA OF CLASS 1-A!" She went full out, once more in forced English, not even noticing that the man spoke to them in Japanese. Deion sighed a bit as he looked up to the man, another wave of deja vu hit him. But once more, he ignored him. "Forgive her, she's super nervous about... everything. My name is Deion. Nice to meet you, Mr. Sky." He said as he guided the quirky girl into a more gentle bow to let her cool down from her overreaction.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Mike." He chuckled at Uraraka's antics. It was then when Sean came back with a tray with glasses and a plate with cookies.

"Trouble at the office, dad? I heard you from down the hall."

"Yeah... just some issues with the paperwork, nothing you should worry about. I was gonna head over to the agency and see what the holdup is, but I'll probably be gone until dinner time." The renowned American hero rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Tell your mother not to worry, I can take care of it."

"You and I both know she's gonna worry if you say that."

"So true." They both chuckled, and if you took a good look at them, you could almost say they were brothers rather than father and son. "Well, I won't keep you away from your friends." He turned back and bowed his head slightly. "It was nice meeting you, but I really should be going."

Both of them stood up after the conversation between the two and bowed back. "Nice to meet you too sir." Deion said in English, a thought going through his mind to know what Sean has to go through with his parents when he used to go through the same with his father.

"Yes sir, a pleasure to meet you. Good luck." Uraraka, while not as well versed as Sean or Deion, was able to pick up chunks of what was said and understood it for the most part herself.

As Mike left, Deion pulled out a text box for their English class, and one he bought to help Sean with Japanese. "Alright, let's get to studying. Sean, you're supposed to be going over how to form proper sentences by now right?"

Sean plopped down on the couch and took a glass, which had some water in it and took a sip. "I get the feeling you've been belittling me all day, you know. We've been going at this for a while now and you can't say I'm not making any improvements."

Deion gave him a deadpanned look. "I'm shocked you would think so low of someone who only wants to help you out in your time of need." He said In Japanese as Uraraka giggled once more at it. "You should really stop that before Sean gets mad." She suggested, finally feeling relaxed, though, in the back of her mind, she still had thoughts of Deion's reaction... she wanted to move past this like Sean has.

Meanwhile, as he shut the front door, Mike's face formed a small smile. "Your son has really grown up, huh X?" He said to no one as he headed off towards his office.

"At least someone's on my side. Now come on, hit me with something harder... and I swear if you actually hit me..." From there the three of them spent the night studying, albeit with some passive aggressive comments throughout. When Sean's mother returned she asked if the two of them wanted to stay for dinner, which they both declined in their own ways before saying goodbye and making it home safely.

* * *

Days after the study session, the class finds themselves on the bus, a field trip for training as it was called. Deion sat next to Momo, both of them conversing about another class, while the others, Sean, Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, and Mina, all sat close by, mostly because Sean and Deion traded tips on other subjects. The rest of the class also went into their groups, besides two. Bakugo, who was very harshly dissed by Tsuyu moments ago, and Shoto, who while the others do like him, tends to be sort of a loner. Though, that doesn't mean Deion wasn't partly shunned by the rest of the class. It was clear that was still riding on him.

"Deion." He heard close by him, turning to see Midoryia staring right at him. "Hey... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the what happened to your brother." He said. It was a bold move from him. Deion didn't know how to take it really. It's the first time anyone has really said that. "You have nothing to be sorry for. " Deion replied, not wanting to get on the subject, but didn't want to seem like he was going to get pissed off because it was brought up.

Sean noticed the exchange and furrowed his brow a bit in worry. Not because he thought Deion would flip out again, but because he knows it's a sore subject for him regardless. But it was nice to see that not all of his classmates were still keeping their distance, though this is Izuku, and after having heard he went to the same middle school as Bakugo, he was probably used to outbursts like that. Deion needed all the friends he could get right now.

"Midoriya." Deion said, catching his attention. "Thanks though." He said with a smile, to everyone's surprise. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO NICE TO DEKU AFTER YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF A BUILDING AND THAT TREE ASSHOLE!" Bakugo exclaimed as Deion looked to him lazily. "Shut up." He said simply.

During that exchange, Uraraka was fangirling to Mina and Tsuyu. "It was so cool! We were at Sean's house and his mom opened the door, she was beautiful and I can see why his dad married her, and Captain Sky greeted us in the living room... well more like he was about to leave and we were in his light of sight, but he greeted us! They were so cool!." Uraraka exclaimed as she was giddy still from it... even though she's been over a couple of times since then.

Thought one person, while happy for her friend... had a feeling she didn't expect to have... Mina felt a bit... jealous of Uraraka.

"Hey Iida, do you mind helping me out in our free time at some point? I wanna try and work on increasing my propulsion from my wind gusts at some point. And seeing how you're the fastest guy in our class, I figured you'd be a good standard to keep to." Sean asked the class rep, who looked at him both sternly, but with a bit of surprise.

"I would be glad to offer any support I can in the search to better yourself, Sean. Though with my duties to our class I cannot always spare the time to do so, it would be my pleasure to do so." Even though he acted like a robot sometimes, Tenya always found time to help his friends. Stern and decisive, but he had a good heart.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I don't mind giving you a had with some of that class rep stuff if you need it, Iida, besides helping Sean, I don't do much outside of school. So just let me know if you need a second opinion on anything" It was clear Deion was on a campaign to get back in the good graces of the rest of his classmates, of course not to just look good in front of them, but to repair the broken bridges as Momo suggested, the girl looking a bit proud at him.

"Hey Deion, I don't want to swamp Sean too much, so would mind giving me a hand in English class, I can't keep up in it." Kirishima was the first one to be bold and ask him for something. It was shaky, but it was clear Deion showing his good side once more was helping. This was his chance. "Sure... also... to everyone. I'm sorry for what happened back during the Heroes vs Villain training. I... lost my cool back there. I'm not yet ready to talk about it fully. So... can I ask that we not get on that subject?" He asked the class.

The majority of the class looked a little shocked, but for the most part looked a bit guilty about how they had been treating him. Some didn't care, like Bakugo, and others like Mineta had their reservations. But it was definitely a step in the right direction as the expressions on some of their faces softened and didn't look as tense as they have been.

"Alright, look alive everyone." A lazy tone came from in front of Todoroki, Mr. Aizawa looked back, hearing the noise behind him, while not showing it, he was pretty happy to see his class was no longer a bunch of moping babies. "We're here." He said.

Sean looked out the window to see the place of their destination. "So this is USJ..."

The rest of the class looked on as well, seeing the building, which was huge, like the size of a stadium. "Alright, once we're inside, 13 will be there to give instructions for your rescue training. We'll be grading you based on how well each of you performs not just your task, but the rescue overall." Aizawa explained as the bus came to a complete stop.

"Just another day at UA, huh?" Sean looked to his friends and gave a smirk. "Come on, we're not here for nothing. Let's give this rescue training everything we've got and make Aizawa-sensei proud... or at least try to get him to crack a smile."

"At best he'll blink with delight." Deion joked as he felt his teacher's eye's lock onto him, Sean also got the gaze as well, both of their quirks weren't working. "Well, I hope you can 'make me proud', but making someone proud isn't a hero's job, it doing your job to the fullest and as best you can, and beyond." Aizawa's glare cut the rest of the class as he turned away, giving them a moment to breathe and get off the bus.

As they were heading towards the building, Sean remembered catching a glimpse of Mina earlier as she was talking with the girls and her normally cheerful expression looked slightly sour. So he slowed his pace and let her catch up with him.

"Hey, everything alright?"

She was currently in her thoughts, remembering back to the first day she met Sean, hearing about his parents... given that she is such a huge fan of them, she wanted to meet them too. But that wasn't all was a bit upset about. She noticed how much time Sean spends with Ochaco, and how well both of them seem to be getting along. Right now, She was behind the rest of her friends as they walked towards the building to head inside. "Oh, I uh..." She was snapped from her thoughts when Sean's voice reached her, seeing he has dropped back to talk with her. "Oh, I'm fine Sean... just fine." Mina lied a bit as she looked down at the ground.

"Mina..." He could tell she was troubled about something but didn't want to push the subject too much. "Look, you know you can talk to me about anything. But I just wanted to remind you of that, okay?" Sean put his best smile forward, trying to reassure the pinkette.

"It's just... well... you been spending a lot of time with Uraraka-chan." She began to say, she didn't know if that was the right place to start though. Mostly because when he isn't with the others, Sean normally hangs out with her. "And I know why. She stepped in to help you when Deion was sorting out his issues. But..." She didn't know how to word it so it doesn't come out as if she was jealous but wanted to make sure he knew that she was upset. "You know I'm..." She also didn't want it to seem like the only thing she cared about was meeting his parents, which is part of the reason she was gloom at the moment. "I... sorry I just can't word it right." She said. "I... guess I'm a bit jealous of her." She said, hoping she didn't imply something else... well, there are some feelings she's been having, but haven't quite figured them out yet.

Sean blinked at the confession he had been given but gave her a soft look. "Don't worry, you have nothing to be jealous about. She's just a good friend. And besides, have you seen the way she and Midoriya interact?" Motioning his head to have her look in said classmates direction, noticing how they both get easily flustered around each other. "Those two are shy as mice sometimes, but there's something there."

Mina blinked, looking towards where he gestured, as stated, those two were talking, Both also seem to be blushing as they did. "But, the way she talked on the bus.." She started as she watched some more. "Ohhhh... wow, how can I miss that?" She asked herself before grinning. "Now that's a hot piece of gossip... Just like Yayarozu-chan and Deion-kun." Mina clearly was a time to want to talk about gossip, since she does so with Toru all the time.

"Wait, Deion and Momo? Did something happen between those two?" This caused him to look back at her in mild surprise. True, he noticed Momo hanging around a bit more than usual, but he didn't see that coming.

"You don't see the way he looks at her... moreover, the way she looks at him? I mean, she was the first one to speak with him after what happened between you two. If they don't start dating, I think it would be Todoroki and Momo since, besides us and Deion, she hangs out with him from time to time. But I'm certain it would her and Deion for sure." She gave a confident smile to Sean... secretly thinking about the gossip that might be brewing about her and Sean from this moment.

"Honestly, first I'm hearing of it. He likes to bust me on my Japanese more than talk about himself when we hang out." A sigh escaped his lips as he runs his hand through his hair. "Guy gets on my nerves, but it wouldn't be a stretch to call him one of my best friends, even after everything that happened that day. He just puts too much on himself I think, he's not a bad guy as I'm sure you've come to find." Sean had to cut his musings short as they approached the door leading into USJ, which opened up before the whole class. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Just think of this like this: it's much easier to joke than it is to talk about something that might be painful, talking about himself can lead to talking about his past, maybe he finds it easier to open up to Momo about it for now." Mina shrugged as she nodded about what Sean said. She still had her own reserves about Deion just like everyone else. "Let's not worry about Deion so much next time, alright?" She said as she smiled. "I need to go find Toru anyways, she so needs to hear about my new theories. Oh, and I hope I can come over to your place sometime too Sean..." She gazed at him before her pink face became red. "I MEAN TO STUDY! YEAH STUDY!" She saved herself before smiling. "Talk to you later." She said before skipping ahead to the floating pair of gloves and the self-walking shoes that were their invisible classmate.

Sean blushed a bit himself and walked back over to the others, smacking his cheeks a bit and stretching, not knowing what kind of challenges he'd have to face in these rescue courses, or even who he'd be doing them with. As long as it wasn't Bakugo, things should turn out okay. Glancing back at Mina, who was back to her usual cheery and talkative self, he smiled and turned his attention forward once more.

"OUT OF MY WAY TREE!" Speak of the devil, Bakugo charged passed Sean in a full on speed walk, mostly to just get to the front of the pack, while he cares little for rescue training, he rather not fall behind Deku in anyway shape or form. "And he's at it again." Deion's voice said next to Sean as the rest of their group pulled back to join them. "Mina seems fine now, was everything ok with her?" Momo asked him, the others also had an equally concerned look about her well being.

"Yeah, just clearing a couple things up." Being as vague as possible, and not letting Bakugo's antics bug him, he kept walking with his friends and leaving it at that.

"Alright, gather around." A new voice ahead of them called out as they entered the USJ... it was like someone took small parts of different environmental zones from around the earth and placed them all under one roof. "I'm the Pro-hero 13, today, we'll be going to be doing rescue training. It will be fairly simple once you get the hang of it. We'll teach you the basics first before going over more advanced stuff at a later date." She explained... Unknown to everyone, the class plans were about to take a turn.

"That's 13, huh? I've seen a lot of Pros because of my parents, but never a rescue hero like them. Can't wait to get started." Sean was grinning under his whisper, not wanting to cause a ruckus and get called out like earlier with Aizawa, but his eagerness was showing since he wanted to see how well he could push his Quirk in rescue ops.

In the middle of the ground below the staircase upon where they stand... a dark cloud begins to swirl into existence... the first person to notice it was Midoriya. "Hey... what's that?" He asked loudly enough so everyone heard him and looked around. The next set of eyes to lock on to dark mass were Deion's, Uraraka's, and Momo's, all looking as other clouds spiraled into existence as well. Slowly, the grew bigger to point someone could walk into them... or walk out.

Sean's eyes quickly fell upon the clouds and widened as he saw the ones coming through. They weren't identifiable as something famous or recognizable, but he could tell on sight from the way they looked and moved. These were...

"Villains..." He muttered, not wanting to cause a panic, but he was sure that the others, Thirteen especially, could tell. Those clouds were easily some kind of teleportation or gate style Quirk but on this scale...

With his eyes narrowed, Deion glared as a mass of people began to enter the USJ... and they clearly weren't students. "Everyone back." Mr. Aizawa said as he and 13 stood in front of the students, he was getting ready to fight.

Sean turned to Deion and shook his head. They both knew that even if they offered to fight, Aizawa would argue that their safety is a priority and they can't risk it since this was a serious threat.

"They outnumber us, they may be pros, but there are just too many." Deion said, counting about 20 villains already, plus the one teleporting them all in makes 21, and more are coming in droves. He understands, but it seems the rest of the class hasn't completely caught on to what was really going on. "I thought this was rescue training." Kirishima said, not fully grasping what was going on.

"Dammit, Kirishima..." Sean continued to whisper. If only his head wasn't as dense as his Quirk's ability...

The same thought crossed a few other minds in the group. Bless his poor soul. "Kaminari, they might be jamming our communications if the alarms haven't gone off." Eraser Head stated as he got ready for the fight, hearing from the villains with hands on his body that they were looking for All Might. "Yes sir, I'm on it." Their classmate said as he began to tap into his radio to do so. "13, get them out of here, I'll hold them off until backup arrives." The thought was scary, he was going face all those villains, all of them with quirks he doesn't know about, alone. "But sir you're not suited for that, you work best for one on one combat and stealth attacks." Midoriya raised a good point. Deion began to bounce on the balls of his feet, looking to the enemies below... If he was going help... he truly needed to give it everything he has.

Sean kept examining the situation at hand, running through every possible scenario in his head. Even if Aizawa and 13 objected to it, it was likely they would have to fight. And even if he had the means to get in touch with his parents aside from his phone, there was still the possibility of communications jamming like Aizawa just mentioned. Their best bet is to stay on guard and provide backup if absolutely necessary.

"You don't become a pro if you have only one trick." And with that, their homeroom teacher leaped into action, taking on villains as they came at him. Thing was, one of them escaped... clearly the guy who got them all there.

"Wait... one, two... something's not right." The hairs on the back of Sean's neck stood on end like silent warning alarms were blaring in his head.

"Sean let's go!" Deion called as the rest of the class was already heading towards the exit, the only other person who might have noticed what Sean has was Deku.

"Wait, Deion!" He tried calling out to him, but he knew how his friend felt about villains. There would be no stopping him once he got started, and that could lead to issues and Aizawa having to keep an eye on him. "Dammit, you idiot!"

Deion... stopped, seemingly wanting to go on, and help Aizawa... but Sean's call for him to wait caught his attention, if only for a moment. "Sean... he's outnumbered out there, I'm not letting him fight alone." He said... "But.." He watched Momo and the others ran for the exit. "I can make sure everyone else gets out safe first." He said, turning back to the group.

The other American sighed in relief. It wasn't the exact response he was hoping for, but at the very least he listened to reason a little bit.

"Now come on, let's move!" The two turned to run and join the others, with 13 leading the charge. But it was then that another swirling gate opened up in the ground, causing the advance to stop and 13 to make everyone stay put. Rising ominously from the opening in the ground was who could only be guessed at as the owner of the Quirk, who looked like a mass of black and purple smoke, or mist, with gleaming yellow eyes and some kind of metal brace around what could be his neck.

"I won't let you." The being was clearly a man, probably in his later years from the sound of his voice. "Nice to meet you, we are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves to the home of the heroes, UA High School. In order to have All Might, the symbol of peace, take his last breath."

His declaration shocked the students to their core. Their goal was to kill All Might? Sure, it's not the first time anyone's tried, but to make a bold move like this and declare it at the place where he works was insane!

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL KILL ALL MIGHT, NOT IF I KILL YOU ALL FIRST!" Bakugo... sometimes you hate him, which is most of the time, but this time, he and the rest of the class agreed on something... like hell they'll let them get to All might. "NOW DIE!" With his explosions ready, Bakugo, along with Kirishima, launched themselves at the smoke man, creating a thunderous explosion when they impacted... something.

"I'm sure that got him. " Kirishima was sure since for a moment, there was dust in the air so no one had a good look at the area around them, for this man. "I really don't think he went down that easy!" Mineta said as he slightly coward behind a few of his other classmates.

"That was quite dangerous." Blowing away the smoke, the man's body was definitely not solid, as it was shown to contort and separate like actual smoke. "You may still be students, but your talents are known now." His gleaming yellow eyes glared at the group, showing he had every intent to use his abilities to the fullest, even if they were still kids.

"Both of you, get back!" 13 called out to them, opening one of the fingertips on the spacesuit and ready to use their Quirk. But the smoke man was faster, expanding his body outwards and enveloping the whole group in a thick haze.

"My job is to separate you all, and throw you to the wolves!"

Acting quick, Iida dashed to the side and grabbed the person closest to him, who happened to be Uraraka. Everyone else braced themselves in the maelstrom of dark clouds, which to the outside, looked like a perfect swirling dome of darkness. And some of them couldn't even tell that they were being sucked into separate gates among the confusion.

Just as the smoke came for them, Deion shoved Sean out of the way of it as well. dashing forward to save as many of his classmates as he could during this. He could only get to one other person: Mina, who was about to be warped away, but he was able to grab her, using a percentage of his strength and pretty much throw her towards where he pushed Sean, hoping he would be able to get a hold of her.

But like many others, he too got pulled into a gate, which flung him and many other of his classmates around the USJ.

"Mina?! Are you alright?" After suddenly being thrown from the cloud and then catching her, he could only think of one person close enough to them both who would have done that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Deion-kun and the others, what about them?" They both looked at the dome, which started dissipating and retracting back into the body of their assailant. When enough of it was cleared out, they noticed that only a fraction of their classmates remained, along with 13. Izuku, Tsuyu, Momo, and Deion were all gone! Even Bakugo and Kirishima, the ones closest to him were nowhere to be found. All that remained were Iida, Uraraka, Sero, and Shoji.

* * *

As the black clouds finished swirling around him, Deion was placed, alone from everyone else. He was placed on the Mountain zone, on the other side where some of his classmates were. He looks around, seeing others off in the distance being dropped off in other parts of the building. "Not good." He said as he noticed Eraser Head was already on the move from his vantage point. But, he had his own problems to deal with as he sensed someone coming.

"End of the line kid." One villain said as Deion took one look. The guy seemed pretty buff, maybe had a Quirk that increased his strength or muscle mass. He was joined by two other villains, one that looked like a Man-Beaver, the other was a very tall man with wings. Deion could only guess what they can do and what their plan was. But his friends crossed his mind as he looked around for them seeing only Deku in the boat. He didn't know where the others were, Mina, Momo, Uraraka, or Sean since he knew they would send Tenya for help since he's fastest of them. The buff man stepped forward, but did so with caution, as if he's never seen a kid before...

 _'He doesn't know what I can do.'_ Deion thought as he took this opportunity to charge, he had enough to beat these guys, but not enough to join the fight below him.

"Alright kid, time to-." The man didn't finish as Deion's right arm was slammed into his face. It was all his natural strength in that hit, gaining him more charge.

 _'33%'_ He said mentally as he stepped forward, kicking off his shoes.

"Punk!" The Buff man swung his fist, nailing Deion in the face... but his first stopped, not even making him move. "46%. Nice hit." He said as he kicked the man, turning to the Man-Beaver, who tried to slap him with his tail in his back. Deion moved his face to get hit. Besides his feet and arms, it was his only exposed surface on him. The tall attack, like with the punch, stopped.

"Oh, only 3% charge? How weak." Deion then used some stored energy to punch the Beaver-man in the face, breaking his teeth and knocking him out cold. "Wing guy, tell me what you want and I'll be on my way," Deion said talking to the tall winged man.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MR. BEAVER!" He called before giving his wings a flap, heading towards him. The Buff guy got a hold of him and held him as the wing villain flew up into the air and pointed a kick at Deion. With a smirk, Deion moved before the sounds of ripping where heard, he was tearing off his shirt! He pulled with his teeth until his chest was exposed, smirking to the buff guy.

"You're both so dead." He said as he then gave them a serious look, one of pure nightmare fuel.

"Like all you disgusting villains should be." He said in a dark tone before he was hit from the winged villain's kick right in the chest, which made him double over... but not take many injuries. "83%," He said before the buff guy felt his arms moving, being pulled back before Deion broke his hold, taking a moment to give them both an look of rage before the Buff man was hammered into the ground with a single punch to the head.

 **"Quake Punch: 4.0,"** Deion said after the attack before turning to the wingman. His arm glowed, akin to what people have seen when Deku uses his Quirk, but a different kind of glow, one of silver light.

 **"Strike-Slip."** He said, referring to a type of fault line and with a movement of his feet which seem to suddenly sild forward, he was in the man's face before giving him a powerful punch to the face, knocking him into the rock behind him and cracking the rock.

* * *

Iida looked at the situation at hand, seeing their classmates left and 13. He couldn't get a grasp on what just happened to them, but from what he can tell, they were sent somewhere else, who knows where they went.

"Shoji, where is everyone? Can you check?" He asked. The multi-armed student was already on it, transforming parts of his appendages into eyes and ears to try and get a lock on everyone.

"They're scattered around, but still inside the building. Everyone's accounted for." His words brought a sigh of relief to the group, but that doesn't mean their situation was any less dire. Before, they probably could have stood a chance at using their Quirks on the mist man to possibly get through. But now their fighting prowess was reduced by more than half.

"What a relief." Mina said as she was just glad everyone was ok, but they were most likely facing villains, if not one, but a lot of them. Many of their classmates have already started their own battles to escape, they couldn't let their teachers worry about them, for now. "Iida, you have to get through, you're the fastest here." It was a really good strike of fortune that he was left close to the exit as he was. It means they only had one person in their way.

"Sean, I'm sure that guy isn't going let us through... We need a plan." It was Sero who suggested this but looking to Sean, feeling that since he has pro-hero parents, like Todoroki and Deion, he of all people would know what to do.

"Then here it is, keep all your efforts focused on getting Iida through to the exit." He turned his head to the class rep. "It's like I said earlier, you're the fastest out of us all, so you should be able to get through without getting caught in a warp." Giving a confident grin, Sean's attention was brought back to the enemy in front of them, getting prepped to give a burst of wind if need be.

"You must be sheer idiots if you talk about your plan in front of your enemy!" The mist man's body split into several tendrils and shot out of his body towards the group, but 13 kept still in front, with a fingertip still open on the spacesuit.

"It's only because it doesn't matter if you know! **BLACK HOLE!** " Pointing the finger on the exposed glove out, the mist started to get sucked into the opening, diverting all the mist in one direction like a vacuum. Which the villain clearly tried to struggle against, but to no avail. His body, while it didn't seem to be getting smaller, was definitely being affected by 13's attack.

"Black Hole... an attack that sucks in all objects and turns them to dust... I see. That's an astounding Quirk you have." The mist man said, not even sounding like he's resisting that much, considering the situation he was in. "However, 13, you're a hero who specializes in rescuing people from disasters. So as to be expected, your battle experience isn't even close to that of most others." Closer to his body, it looked like another gate was being formed, but it wasn't getting sucked in along with the rest of the onslaught of purple smoke. In fact, it seemed to only be expanding larger and larger until it started to grow larger than his body.

Suddenly, out of thin air, another equally large gate appeared directly behind 13, catching the astronaut-themed hero off guard as the force of the Black Hole started sucking in from the other gate, pulling at their body. Everyone else looked in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"A warp gate?!" 13 called out, shocked that even in this situation, their attack could be reflected upon them like this. The force and nature of the quirk, as explained before, started ripping away at the back of the space suit and crumbling it away. Along with parts of 13's own body being broken off and sucked into the Black Hole.

"In this situation, you turned yourself into dust." The mist man stated simply, with his eyes narrowing in what can only be assumed to be amusement or glee.

"H-he got me..." 13 managed to call out, even in the mutilated state they were in. The students went from shocked to horrified at what just happened. By nature, 13's quirk was definitely destructive, but it has never once been recorded as being used on a living person. But after what just happened in front of them, the results were horrifying. If one were to look directly into the torn open suit, they would see human skin and inner muscle is broken away as if it were a crumbled cracker, potentially even internal organs and bones just... eaten away at.

"Sensei!" Mina called out, tears welling up in her eyes. Sean grit his teeth, both out of frustration and concern. His teacher had been fatally injured, and he couldn't have done anything to stop it, because it was so sudden.

"Iida, run!" He called out, making the class president snap out of his own stupor. "Just go for it, now's your chance! Hurry!"

Tenya Iida wanted to make some kind of rebuttal, but he grits his own teeth and recalled 13's own words about his job. And right now, all he could do was comply with their wishes. Without a second thought, the engines sticking out of his calves roared to life and Iida took off in a sprint, cursing the situation at hand and charging past their adversary. Taking note of this, the mist man's body started distorting, producing another gate almost instantaneously in front of Iida. Trying to skid to a halt to avoid being sucked in, Iida braced himself, looking over to his classmates and fallen teacher, who was being looked after by Mina and Uraraka.

 _"Everyone was entrusted to me... Everyone..."_

Just then, Soji tackled the mist man and wrapped him up in his webbed multi-arms, trying to contain him. As soon as he did, the warp gate disappeared from in front of Iida. Still skidding and scraping along the ground, Iida turned his feet and resumed his forward charge with no more obstructions in his path.

 _"Everyone, wait for me!"_

"Not so fast!"

Slipping through the gaps in Shoji's arms was the man's head, which shot forward to try and catch Iida in his tracks. "I won't allow you!" Stretching further and further, he caught up and was upon Iida in no time. As they got closer to the door, Iida noticed that it was an automatic, meaning it would take time for it to open at his current speed, even if he did manage to escape. The mist started to engulf him, obscuring his sight as he ran. It was only a matter of time before he too would be teleported at this rate. But as soon as the mist was upon him, it was suddenly lifted, much to the shock of both of them. Looking back, Iida spotted Uraraka with her hands in the mist, wrapped around some kind of metallic brace or collar. She was using her Quirk on him, and it was working!

"I don't know the specifics, but if he's got something like this on, then it must mean he has a physical body!" With a determined look in her eye, Uraraka lifted the brace and tossed it into the air, making the whole mass of mist float into the air. "Go, Iida-kun!"

"My body! Grrgh, however!" The tenacity he had to not let Iida escape was astounding. Even with the rest of his body floating away, he still continued to try and stretch forward. Reacting on the spur of the moment, Sero shot some tape out of his arm and landed a connection against the brace. Sean took the chance to grab the piece and tear it off of Sero, planting his feet firmly in the ground and manipulating it to create makeshift soles on the bottom of his feet. Then, picking up the wing around his arms, he used the air pressure to add some extra thrust as he hurdled the brace over his shoulder in the opposite direction, sending it even further away from his friend.

"Get away from him!"

With the combined efforts of his classmates, Iida made it to the door and pried it open with his hands, making a gap large enough for him to escape through. And with an extra burst of speed, he took off towards the school with no time to spare. Noticing the situation at hand, the mist man warped away from their group and back towards the man with the hands on his arms and face. Sean looked off to where the two were and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. For now, it looked like their group was safe. And hopefully, Iida would come back with a medical team, or at least Recovery Girl, along with some backup. Turning back to the others, he nodded and walked over to Mina, who had been beside 13 since the fall of the hero.

"13-sensei's going to be fine." Kneeling down, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We just have to hold tight and Iida will be back with help, okay?"

"Y-yeah." She sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. "If only Momo were here, she could make some bandages or something." Sean nodded and tried not to look at the condition of their teacher. It was harsh, and maybe even touch or go, but it looked like they were unconscious, blacked out from the pain. But still breathing so at the very least, help coming would still work.

* * *

Blood covered the floor, he could still see, but he was badly hurt. His body was being broken by this… huge monster. ' _He's naturally strong so my Quirk won't influence him in that case.'_ Eraser head thought as he could feel his bones being broken, his elbow was destroyed by that kid's power… as if it was to break down anything it touches. He couldn't see as his face was planted in the ground.

"GET OFF HIM!" Eraser head heard one of his students.

"No! Don't come any-!" It was too late as he heard a slam. The monster on him didn't move… But Deion quickly figured his power, since it was like his.

"Shock Absorption." He said jumping back.

"Oooh, one of the brats has come to play hero." The man with many hands said as Deion glared. None of the other villains were able to stand. "How did you get here so fast?" Deion was asked, the man's voice sounded annoyed that some of the villains weren't even able to defeat a single kid.

"I jumped. But, now I'm here to save my teacher, so let him go or else." Deion knew he couldn't do much, but he couldn't just leave Aizawa-sensei to suffer. The man with the hands on him laughed as if he was just told the best joke.

"Nomu… kill the kid." Deion tensed up, but this what he's been training his whole life for: to fight a villain.

 _'73%... I'll have to use that once I reach 98%'_ He thought as he got into a fighting stance… The fight of his life begins.

* * *

Kool: "...HOLY SHIT, DEION IS GOING TO TAKE ON NOMU HIMSELF!"

Drago: "Welp, it was nice knowing him. I'll start preparing the funeral."

Kool: "Yeah, I agree, he's not making it out this one, but big points for him being that brave."

Deion: "I'm doing it for my class you assholes."

Drago: "Shouldn't you be fighting for your life right now? Yours and Aizawa's."

Deion: "Bite me! I'm going to beat him for sure! Whatever he is."

Kool: "...He's so dead

Deion: "Fine, I'll show you both as I defeat this villain." _***runs off to the next chapter***_

Kool: "So yeah, funeral plans. Anyways that was a hell of a chapter, and I think our longest one for this story so far."

Drago: "I think so too. Christ on a cross, if this keeps up, each chapter is gonna be longer than the last."

Kool: "That tends to happen, all my chapters since I started writing have been normally longer than last. but this I feel was a huge jump since we more than doubled the word count of the last chapter."

Drago: "Well, since next chapter is the big All Might fight, it'll definitely be a doozy to write out."

Kool: "True, And it's also going be Deion's fight as well, double the fights! it's also the end of Season one of the anime so we'll have a cool down chapter for chapter 6 before we start Sports Festival arc."

Drago: "That sounds good to me, so let's make this an "end" that no one will forget, and can even be compared to being as good as the original."

Kool: "Yeah, it's going be Plus Ultra!... ok now I know I'm a big fan of the show. Anyways, Drago, anything else we should go over before we close this off?"

Drago: "I think we're all set, don't want to give away too much after all. So until the next chapter, everyone. Ja ne."

Kool: "See ya!"


End file.
